I know what you're thinking!
by courtXjester
Summary: What do you get when you mix two hot Winchesters, a new, deadly demon, and two hyperactive ladies? A whole lot of emotional bombs and nuclear explosions...sounds like ..uhh..fun! Really fun! Enjoy!
1. Spontaneous Combustion

A middle-aged husband and wife affectionately cuddled on their living room couch. They were rudely interrupted when two teenage girls stormed into the room. The girls were about 5'6 and around 17 or 16 years old. One's auburn hair and bright eyes contrasted sharply with the other threes' sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Both girls had scowls on their faces.

"Mom! There's nothing to do!" Whined the blonde one. 'Mom' sighed tiredly.

"Coaltown, Pennsylvania **is** the most boring town in the U.S.A," agreed the other girl.

"Take the trash out then, Claire," Mom said flatly, tired of having another conversation about how boring the town was.

"What?!" The girl cried indignantly.

"Claire Elizabeth Daniels! Don't raise your voice at your mother. Take the trash out now," the man ordered firmly. Glowering at the wall, Claire's scowl deepened.

"Fine, fine," she muttered stalking out of the room.

"Haha. Loser," smirked the red head.

"Anna Jeannette Daniels! Stop making fun of your sister." Anna pouted.

"Oh, alright." She walked out after her sister and the room immediately burst into flames.

Sam could hear the girls' terrified screams and heard a deep, rumbling laugh. He woke up sweating.

"Dean, we've got to go to Coaltown, Pennsylvania," he barked at his older brother. Dean glanced at him as the Impala cruised down a back woods New Jersey road.

"You had a vision? What happened?"

Sam hastily filled him in. As they drove along, Sam found himself feeling incredibly sorry for the girls. He knew what they would be going through if their parents were killed. He desperately prayed that they'd make it in time. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out a map.

"Coaltown, Pennsylvania right? Oh, by the way, where the girls hot?" He asked in true Dean style.

Claire stared at her ceiling. She was feeling sorry for herself because she didn't have a life. She looked at her room's light blue walls, her electric guitar that she was learning how to play, and sighed as an auburn-haired head popped through her bedroom door.

"Can't you think of anything else? You've been thinking that for hours, and it's getting on my nerves! I'm bored too ok? Just suck it up!" She growled. Claire lifted her head and looked at Anna blankly.

"Anna, can't you think of anything else beside your make out session with Chris? It's kinda making me sick," she said blandly.

"Hey, he was good," Anna said defending her boyfriend. Claire rolled her eyes and fell out of her bed at the sound of the doorbell.

"We'll get it!" Claire and Anna yelled loudly to their parents, who were cuddling downstairs. They both pounded down the steps and pushed each other into the walls, laughing hysterically.

Dean raised his eyebrows and turned to his brothers as the pounding reached his ears.

"Uh, Sam? Ya sure these people aren't the equivalent of hippos?" He asked. Sam ignored him as Claire opened the door. Anna stood behind her. Both the girls' giddy smiles vanished as they looked at the strangers.

"Hello…?" Claire said cautiously, fiddling nervously with the sleeve of her large blue sweatshirt. Anna rubbed her bare foot against her calf, eyeing them suspiciously.

The living room suddenly erupted into flames. Claire and Anna screamed as they tried to run to their parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Anna shouted. The brothers grabbed the screaming girls as the house fell apart around them. Claire elbowed Sam and tried to get out of his unyielding hold on her.

"We're not gonna hurt you!" Sam yelled, dragging her towards the car. He shivered as he heard the rumbling laughter.

"LET ME GO! CALL 911! DAD! WE HAVE TO SAVE MY PARENTS!"

Sam roughly shoved Claire into the Impala.

"It's ok! I'm not gonna hurt you! There's nothing we can do about your parents! I'm sorry," Sam said guilt pouring through him. Claire stared out the window at her blazing home, her eyes wide and breathing heavily.

The house created an ironically beautiful scene against the black starry night.

"What happened?" She whispered to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. Sam mentally cursed as he looked at the girl's horror filled blue eyes.

"CLAIRE! GET OUTTA THE CAR!" Anna screamed. Claire suddenly began to shiver as a foreboding feeling entered her gut.

"ANNA! **Get in**!" Claire cried. She ripped her eyes from the house and turned them toward her sister.

"WHAT THE HELL IS **WRONG** WITH YOU?!" Anna yelled as Dean pinned her arms to her side. Dean swore loudly as Anna kicked his shin. Claire pointed to the house. A silence fell over the Anna. She glared coldly at Claire, who stared urgently back. Anna got into the car silently.

"Dean, come on. Let's go!" Sam shouted, not knowing how long the girls would remain calm. He also wanted to get as far away as he could from the sound of the laughter.

They quickly drove away from the blazing small once white house that the two girls had called home.

After driving for an hour in utter silence, Sam gathered up the courage to talk to the mute girls.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said softly. Anna nodded. Claire glanced at her sister. Neither attempted to speak.

"You girls hungry?" Dean nervously asked.

"Yeah. What the hell set our house on fire?" Anna asked tersely. Sam winced and looked at his brother. He figured it was a demon out after the girls for some reason, but of course telling them this would be a problem. Claire noticed their hesitant looks and smirked coldly.

"Look, we know you guys are 'hunters.' Now could you please tell us?" She asked bitterly. Dean and Sam looked up into the rearview mirror, shocked. Then again, maybe telling them wouldn't be such a problem after all.

"How-how do you know that?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Answer my question and maybe I'll answer yours," Claire retorted, rather immaturely. Dean scowled darkly.

"I think it was a demon," Sam admitted, turning to face the girls. Neither reacted very much. Sam could see they were still in a state of shock.

"Now answer my question," Dean interjected. He was feeling slightly taken advantage of.

"Hey, my parents just got roasted alive. Stop pressuring me."

"Shut up Claire!" Anna hissed. Claire stared out the window. Anna promptly grabbed her shoulders and twisted her around.

"What the hell is **wrong** with you? Stop thinking that! Stop!" Anna hissed menacingly. Claire began to go into hysterics.

"It's true Anna! It's true! Holy crap! What's wrong with me?!" Claire began sobbing on her sister's shoulder uncontrollably.

Dean anxiously looked at Sam as he pointed to an upcoming convenient store. Sam nodded and he stopped at the store. Dean went in, leaving Sam with two frightened, hysterical orphaned girls.

Dean quickly returned with candy, soda, water, and chips.

"Girls-here. Eat this. You'll calm down," he said as he opened the door and dropped everything on their laps.

Claire snorted and wiped her eyes.

"Uh-could you get Anna socks. Tissues would be good too." Dean noticed Anna's bare feet.

"Uh, oh yeah. Sure. I'll be right back."

"Dean! Get toothbrushes!" Sam called. Dean headed back into the store, checking his wallet. Claire hugged her sister tightly.

"Girls, what are your names?" Sam asked, even though he already knew.

"I'm Claire Daniels. She's Anna. How'd you know where to find us?"

After a moment's hesitation, Sam decided being honest with them would be the best move.

"I-I have visions."

"Uh huh. Demons and visions-we're stuck with a crazy person. Where are you taking us by the way?"

"Away from here. Far away from here. You two should get some sleep," Sam advised. Anna nodded and Claire grumbled under her breath.

"You shut up Claire! Stop being annoying," Anna ordered, smacking her shoulder. Both girls glared at each other and curled up into balls at opposite ends of the back seat. Both fell asleep surprisingly fast.

Dean returned a few minutes later and put the socks on Anna's cold feet. He placed himself in the driver's seat and sped the Impala away from Coaltown.

Sam was glad Dean was being nice and not playing his music loudly. It hummed softly through the speakers. Both girls were still sound asleep in the back.

Dean grinned as one of the girls began to snore rather loudly. He peeked in the rearview mirror, grinning widely.

"Which one is it?" He whispered. Sam craned his neck toward the back seat and observed its sleeping occupants. Sam choked back his laughter as he watched drool slide down the side of her chin.

"It's Claire," he snorted. "The blonde one," he explained. Dean nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah." Dean yawned loudly and glanced at the car clock. It read 1:00 a.m. He rubbed his slightly blood shot eyes. Sam noticed this and offered to drive. Dean rubbed the steering wheel affectionately.

"Nah, I'll drive for a little longer."

"Dude-get some sleep. You know I won't crash your car. If you fall asleep at the wheel, **you** will crash the car." Dean finally (and reluctantly) agreed and pulled the Impala to the side of the highway.

As Dean slept, Sam extracted his cell phone and called Bobby.

"Hey Bobby? It's Sam. I need your help with something."

Anna woke up the next day extremely confused. She inspected her surroundings slowly, her eyes narrowed in puzzlement. She suspiciously eyed the bright green fuzzy socks that covered her feet.

"_**Why **__am I in a car? These socks aren't mine,_" she thought confused.

"Hey! You're awake!" Dean exclaimed cheerfully. His head suddenly appeared around the passenger seat.

"AAAH!" Anna screamed. She instantly panicked and began struggling with the seat belt. Her furious actions caused the driver's seat to jerk wildly.

"Whoa! Whoa girl! Calm down!" Dean yelled. He reached back to grab the screaming girl.

"Anna! Relax! It's ok!" Sam cried, his head snapping back and forth. Claire, miraculously, was still asleep. Anna continued to shrieking and flailing her appendages uncontrollably. Dean once more desperately tried to grab her.

"OW! OW!" He yelled as Anna's foot connected with the side of his face.

Sam hastily veered the swerving car over to the side of the road, as Dean shouted obscenities. One of Anna's feet collided with Claire's exposed back, causing the heavy sleeper to wake up.

Claire opened her eyes groggily. They shot open at the battle scene-taking place in front of her.

"Anna! What's going on?" She cried. She began to struggle with the car door lock. Dean, still very pissed off, burst out of the car and placed himself in front of Claire's door. The angry expression on his face only freaked Claire out, causing her to panic even more.

The blonde opened the door with all her might. BAM! Sam stared at his silent, pale-faced brother. Both girls went quiet as Dean doubled over and collapsed on his side, whimpering pitifully.

Claire turned her head to face her sister who looked extremely sheepish.

"Oops…Why were we yelling again, Anna?"

"I was scared," she said shrugging her shoulders. Anna grimaced as memories of her parents' death flooded back into her mind.

Sam removed himself from the car and ran over to his brother quickly. Dean was still whimpering and lying on the ground.

"Dean-Dean are you ok?" Sam asked, trying to keep from snickering. Dean was biting his bottom lip and his eyebrows were deeply furrowed. His hands rested between his knees.

"No," he groaned. Claire and Anna joined Sam. Claire pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes as she knelt next to the invalid man.

"Um…Dean…I'm really sorry about the car door," she apologized. She turned her head as laughter threatened to escape her lips. Anna could also barely contain herself. Suddenly both of the girls were attached by a sudden and very painful sounding 'coughing' fit.

Sam covered his mouth as a smile appeared upon his own lips. (a/n: awww…those perfect lips!) Dean began to recover and glared long, dangerous daggers at both the laughing teenage girls.

Seeing his brother wasn't in any mortal danger Sam began to laugh along with them. Dean's evil glare passed over to his younger brother.

"They are so lucky I feel sorry for them right now," Dean muttered darkly. Anna took several breaths and composed herself. Claire was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry. Um…," Anna mumbled quickly to Sam.

"It's ok. We would've freaked out too," Sam told her kindly. Mirth still twinkled in his eyes.

"Would not," Dean muttered from his spot on the ground.

"They're cute," Claire thought as her eyes passed from Sam to Dean.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Sorry Dean. Anna freaked me out. You ok?" Claire asked her lips still in the form of a smile.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled. He slowly stood up. Anna turned and reached into the car. She pulled out a cold bottle of soda and placed it on Dean's cheek. Claire raised her eyebrows and smirked at her sister.

"Um-thanks." Anna shrugged, slightly embarrassed. Sam ended the awkward scene by telling them that they had better get back into the car.

"Where are we going anyway?" Anna inquired. The seat belt enclosed itself around her with a 'snap.'

"Illinois," Sam informed her.

"WHAT?!" The sisters cried in perfect unison.

"Girls. Re-lax. We're meeting a friend who may be able to tell us why your house blew up," Dean explained.

"Oh…" That shut both girls up quite effectively.

"Where are we now?" Claire asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Ohio. We'll be in Birchwood in half an hour."

The Impala rolled down the main street of Birchwood, Ohio promptly at 2:30 p.m. Dean popped in a Metallica tape, much to Sam's annoyance.

"Metallica again?"

"I like Metallica!" Claire announced excitedly from the backseat. She leaned forward and began singing along to "Motorbreath." Dean joined her for a few bars.

The younger Winchester looked at the girls and was surprised at how they well were, or appeared to be, handling the entire situation. Dean looked back at the girls and was excited that he just might have found his soul mate.

"Hey you're pretty good!" Dean cried enthusiastically. He glanced back and Claire shyly looked away, a cute smile imprinted on her face.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked, flashing her a flirty grin.

"17," Claire informed him. She pulled her sun kissed hair out of her face. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Oh." Dean was immediately crestfallen.

"How old are you?" She asked anxiously. She was disturbed by his change in attitude.

"Um-27." Then it was Claire's turn to say, "Oh." Needless to say, an awkward silence fell over the two. Sad hid his smirk by looking out the window.

"_Hmm…only 10 years…there have been worse,_" Claire thought hopefully.

"_That is sick! I refuse to let you flirt with a 27 year old!_" Anna thought. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Dean pulled into a humble, but respectable motel parking lot. Sam told the girls that they'd stay there for two nights.

Dean and Sam headed into the lobby to check in. There was an attractive middle-aged woman behind the desk. Dean grinned wolfishly as his eyes went up and down her figure. Sam rolled his eyes and the woman smirked.

"_I still got it,_" she thought smugly.

After a bit of mild flirting, Dean requested one room with two double beds.

As they were checking in, the girls sat silently in the car. Anna's knees were drawn up to her chest and her hair covered her face.

"Anna? Are you sleeping?" Claire asked quietly.

"No," Anna answered, her voice devoid of emotion. She felt a hand gently brush away her shoulder length hair. Claire smiled affectionately at her.

"You looked all emo. It was creeping me out." Anna tried to smile back her sister's playful banter. But she was too tired, emotionally and physically.

"Mom and dad would have had a major fit if you dyed your hair black and started cutting yourself," Claire teased. Anna raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"You're a weirdo, and how are you not upset by all this?" Anna asked mystified. Claire snorted. Neither girl noticed Sam or Dean approaching the car.

"My dearest idiot, you can **read my mind**! You should know by now! Honestly!"

Dean dropped his car keys in shock. They landed with a clatter, startling the girls. Claire saw the stunned looks on both men's faces. Anna slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Aw crud," Claire said.

"Claire you moron!" Anna grumbled, giving Claire's shoulder a hard smack.


	2. Dropping some eaves

Claire and Anna sat on the slightly lumpy bed, avoiding the stares of the men opposite them.

"_Well this is awkward,_" Claire thought, twiddling her fingers. Anna rolled her green eyes.

"_I agree,_" She thought sarcastically.

"So-you read each other's minds…that's ah-unique," Sam said at last.

"You read our minds the other night, didn't you?" Dean accused them. Claire nodded.

"Well-I feel violated," he said, which earned an impish smirk from Claire.

"Can you blame us?" Anna testily snapped. Claire raised her eyebrows and frowned at her sister's angry tone of voice.

"_Anna, it's ok,_" Claire thought to her sister reassuringly.

Sam and Dean began to feel extremely uncomfortable as Anna murderously glared at her sister. Sam, sensing that the girls needed some privacy, quickly stood and dragged Dean to the door.

"Umm…we'll be back soon! Call us if you need anything. My phone's sitting on the nightstand," Sam told them, as he shoved Dean roughly though the door. He quickly shut it behind him.

"Ok," Claire said absently, still giving Anna a confused look.

"It's ok Anna," she repeated. She reached a hand out to her. Anna viciously slapped it away.

"Nothing's ok! Our house blew up! Our parents are **dead**!" Anna screeched, jumping up from the bed.

"We're stuck with two men we don't know, who'll probably end up raping and killing us! I'll never see my boyfriend-Chris! I have to call him!"

"Anna! You **can't** call Chris! Chris can't help us. We **need** to trust Sam and Dean ok? They won't hurt you," Claire spoke softly and tried to send calming thoughts to Anna, who merely pounded the wall with her fist.

"Do you even **care** that mom and dad are dead?!" She cried. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Yes. Of course I care. I love them. I love you too and I'll take care of you." Anna collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Claire silently watched her sister cry for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Are you ok?" Anna covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it.

"Nuh-Ah wahna tahh ta Chars." Claire furrowed her eyebrows in utter confusion.

"Say what? You want…to talk to Christ? You can try praying I guess," offered Claire, stroking Anna's hair.

"_No Claire. I want to talk to __**Chris**_" Anna thought mentally sighing.

"Oh. You coulda thought that you know! Pillow talk is very hard to understand ok!" Claire exclaimed in mock indignation. Anna couldn't help but snicker into her pillow.

Outside, Dean was crouched down leaning his ear against the keyhole. Sam stood above him, shaking his head at Dean's immature antics.

Dean knew eavesdropping wasn't polite, but he reasoned that since the girls read his mind, he had every right to intrude on their very private conversation. (a/n: don't ya just love Dean-logic?) He suddenly shook his head.

"I can't believe she thinks we're gonna rape them. I mean, come on! If we had wanted to we would have done it last night! Not that we ever would!" Dean rambled hastily. Sam had a grossed out expression on his face.

"Please stop saying 'we,' and you probably **would** rape them Dean."

"That was low. Seriously. Never say that again."

Anna bit her lip as she began to cry again. Claire's own eyes began to water as she lay next to her sister. She rubbed Anna's shoulder comfortingly and whispered calmingly to her. Both girls cried and hugged each other.

Dean sighed at the sound of their sobbing.

"Poor kids," he murmured, leaning his back against the door. He frowned as he remembered the death of his parents and the night his own home was visited by a demon.

Anna raised her head off Claire's shoulder.

"Sorry," she apologized as she realized how damp Claire's shirt was. Claire shrugged, wiping her eyes.

"No biggie. Do you care if I call them now?" Claire asked not wanting to put her sister in an uncomfortable situation. Anna frowned. With hesitation written all over her face, she nodded choosing to trust in her sister.

Claire smiled at her as she used Dean's tissues to freshen up. "Hey! I think your trusting ability is improving!" She teased. Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm only trusting in your judgment. Not them," she muttered. Claire reached for the cellular phone with a yawn. She quickly found Dean's number and hit 'call.' Anna's ears perked up as she heard a faint ring tone outside. She and Claire exchanged wary glances. Anna jumped off the bed and bounded toward the door.

Dean cursed as his phone began to ring. Sam's eyes widened at the sound of approaching footsteps coming from the room.

"Run!" Sam hissed, turning away to escape the girls' wrath. Dean flew up from his position and, unfortunately, collided with Sam. Both men landed in a heap a few feet away from the doorway.

"Get off!

"Stop squirming Dean!"

"Ow!" A scowling Anna opened the door, with Claire, frowning a little, right behind her. Anna's green eyes were flashing furiously. Claire's tranquil light blue eyes were clouded with disappointment.

"Thanks guys. Thanks a lot," Anna snapped as she and Claire stood above the embarrassed men. Claire held her hand out to Sam who was looking ashamed like he should be. Dean offered each girl a lopsided, sheepish grin from his spot on the floor.

"_Should I help him up?_" Anna thought to her sister. Claire gave Anna a smirk and lead Sam into the room.

"_Nah._" Dean stuck his hand out. Anna grinned at Claire's back and hurried in behind her, leaving Dean's hand hanging in the air.

Dean pouted as Anna shut the door behind her. Inside the room, Sam was busy apologizing. He scratched the back of his neck; wincing at the harsh look Anna gave him. Claire seemed amused as his tongue tripped over his words.

"Hey, I'm-I mean, what I want to say is-ah-I'm-I mean, **we're** sorry. We shouldn't have been listening in on you." Claire smiled at him while Anna still looked slightly peeved.

"_Say it's ok,_" Claire instructed. Anna sighed and tentatively patted Sam's arm.

"It's ok," she said. Sam sighed in relief. They all turned their heads as someone banged on the door.

"C'mon you guys! Open up! I'm sorry ok? I really am!" Dean pleaded. Claire chuckled as she opened the door to let him in. She wryly smiled at the handsome man before her.

"This is completely random, but Anna and I need shoes of some kind. So, your punishment for eavesdropping is to get us flip-flops or something. Buy sizes 8 and 7 ½! Make sure they're cute! See you later!" She said cheerfully, shutting the door in his face. Dean stood stunned for a minute.

"**Great**. Another car trip. Do they **know** how much gas costs?" He grumbled stomping down the hallway.


	3. He's baaaack!

Claire smirked as she heard Dean pound down the hallway. Meanwhile, Anna lounged in a chair, fiddling with the T.V. remote. Sam was lying on one of the beds. He was about to close his eyes and take a long nap when a finger tapped his shoulder.

He opened his eyes to find Claire's face looming above him.

"Y'know, motels never wash their comforsters….you should sleep with sheets only. They do wash those," Claire informed him. Sam blinked while he processed this particularly gross information.

"You're kidding! Right?" Claire grinned at his disturbed expression. She shook her head in response. "Nope! I had a friend who worked in a couple of motels and they never cleaned the comforters. Only the sheets." Sam suddenly had a flashback of all the motels he had slept in.

"EW! Gross!" He exclaimed. Sam tumbled off the bed and ripped the blue blanket off. Anna snickered in her chair; Claire tried to hide her grin, but failed miserably.

Sam reached for the other comforter and hurled it on top of its companion, which lay on the floor.

"_His face was priceless!_" Claire hooted in her mind.

"_Yeah, nice one._" When Sam had finally calmed down, Claire decided to try and find out more about him and his brother.

"Where are you guys from?" All three were now seated on the floor, their legs crossed.

"Kansas," he replied.

"What exactly do you guys 'hunt' anyway?" Anna asked.

"Well, thinks you'd consider 'supernatural' I guess."

"Like…leprechauns and Santa's elves?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"No! Try werewolves and vampires."

"OOOO. Spooky," Claire said.

"So, is there really such a thing as the Loch ness Monster?" Anna asked with a wry smile.

"What about the yeti! I love the yeti!" Claire cried, bouncing up and down.

"Um-they might exist." Sam nervously eyed Claire who was still bouncing. Anna sighed at her sister's behavior. Claire ignored her and kept bouncing. Sam marveled at their calm reaction towards all this new data they were suddenly immersed in.

"She does this sometimes. She…can get herself hyperactive. Sorry," Anna explained in a tone that hinted she was used to her sister's out bursts.

"Oh. So no offense or anything, (a/n: he's so polite!) but you guys don't look like sisters." Claire finally stopped bouncing, much to Sam's relief.

"Well, Anna's adopted. Mom wasn't going to be able to have more kids after me, so we uh-'got' Anna when I was two." Sam had an inquisitive look on his face.

"How are you able to read each other's mind then, if you aren't physically related?" Anna shrugged as Claire opened her mouth to explain.

"We don't know," she admitted. "When we went to the orphanage I started playing with Anna and realized she was talking to me without moving her mouth. We were both scared at first, but we got over it pretty quickly. We don't know why we can do this-and we've only just found out a couple months ago that we can read other peoples' minds if we both concentrate really hard." As Sam processed this information, a knock was heard. Thinking it was Dean; Anna rose and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal handsome young man, who was leaning against the doorframe. His midnight black hair threatened to cover his piercing black eyes. His skin was extraordinarily pale.

He smiled in a smug manner at her. Anna felt her mouth become dry, and her stomach felt like it was going to hurl up the candy and soda she had eaten.

"Ah, Anna. Just the girl I wanted to see," he purred grabbing her wrist. Sam and Claire rushed to Anna's side. Sam clutched her shoulder as the man tried to pull her towards him.

"Hey! Let go of her! Who are you?" Sam growled. He yanked Anna back into the room. Mild annoyance flitted across the man's face. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess you could call me Charles. I need Anna…and Claire for that matter, so if you wouldn't mind, Sammy." Claire and Sam stared at 'Charles' in shock. Anna's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in fear. Her eyes never left his thin face. Charles' eyes shifted from Sam to her.

"Anna-do you actually remember me? I think you do. You really are something special," he chuckled placing his hand on her cheek. Anna shuddered as he touched her.

"_Run. Claire, run!_"

"_Who is he?! How does he know us? And run __**where**_"

Charles side stepped Anna and strolled into the room. Sam regained control of his senses and threw a punch at Charles' head. Charles caught his hand in his own. He grinned wickedly and began squeezing Sam's hand.

"That was the best you could do? I'm shocked, really," he said mockingly. Sam grimaced in pain. The bones were close to breaking. With a grunt and a surge of willpower, he hurled his other fist. Charles easily blocked his attack again. Claire began to panic. Anna fell to her knees.

"_Anna! What do I do?! What do I do?!_"

"_I remember him. He was hurting me._"

"_What?! How was he hurting you?_"

Claire watched in horror as Sam was sent flying into the opposite wall. He hit it so hard that large cracks appeared.

"_He didn't even through him…What's going on?!_" Claire thought. She stared at Charles, her heart pounding.

"He's a nuisance," he stated.

"Who are you?" Claire managed to choke out. He turned to her with a smirk.

"I told you-Charles. Weren't you listening?" Anna stood slowly.

"Why are you here?" Claire asked her voice gathering some strength.

"I need you. Now, come."

"No, I don't think so. Sorry."

"Tsk-tsk. Claire, if you're a good girl and come with me, Sammy's neck won't be twisted completely around. Understand honey?" He spoke to her like she was a five year old. She felt irritation flare up at his vile threat and at his tone of voice. Anna suddenly took a step towards him. He smiled at her. Claire shivered at his smile; it was anything but cheerful. Claire was rooted to the spot.

"That's a good girl, Anna. Now **come here** Claire. I need you to get me out of this filthy human host," he cooed. Anna stumbled closer to him and Claire could swear she suddenly felt hands pushing and shoving her towards Charles.

The click of a doorknob caused Charles to freeze momentarily.

"What'd you do to my brother?" Rumbled a familiar voice. Charles frowned as Dean jabbed the muzzle of a shotgun into his back.

"Just threw him into a wall," he snidely replied. Dean's eyes took in the enormous cracks along the wall and Sam who was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Here's some advice: **don't hurt** my brother," Dean snarled. While he distracted Charles, Claire edged over to Sam, pulling Anna along with her. She knelt next to him and checked for any injuries.

"That's gonna hurt," she thought glancing at his hand, which was already turning black and blue.

"Here's some advice for you: move the gun or his neck's going to snap," Charles hissed angrily. Claire's mouth dropped as his eyes changed. The entire eye took on an alien shape. Dean cursed, but he removed the gun nonetheless.

"This has become too annoying. Girls, I'll drop by later. Don't leave without me," he said giving Anna a wink.

Charles turned and shouldered Dean out of the way as he exited the room. Dean immediately went to his brother.

"Sam! Sam can you hear me?!" He shook his brother roughly. Anna's wits began returning to her. She cradled her head in her hands, moaning softly. Claire turned away from Sam to care for her.

"What **was** he?" Claire asked as she wrapped an arm protectively around Anna's shoulder.

"That was a demon. Probably was the one that burned you house down," Dean explained as he continued to revive his brother. He patted Sam's cheeks desperately.

"Come on Sammy. Wake up already!" Dean sighed in relief as Sam groaned.

"Stop slapping me, Dean."

"Heh-Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

The injured brother winced as he tried to move. Claire quickly placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move. You may hurt your back even more. Dean, lift him onto the bed. We need ice. Lots of ice," she instructed in a no-nonsense voice. Dean was surprised at her display of maturity. Claire noticed the look he gave her and shrugged her shoulders.

"8th grade health class. Funny how some things stick with you huh?"

"Yeah." Dean gave her an awkward smile, which she returned. With extreme care, he lifted Sam bridal style. Sam winced in pain.

"Dean! Put me down!"

"No can do Sammy," he said as he walked over to the bed. Sam continued to protest.

"I can get there myself!"

"Uh-no you can't. You were thrown into a freaking wall Sam!"

"Yeah, well…I can still walk!"

"Fine! Don't let me help you!" Dean dropped Sam on his rear a foot away from the bed. Sam glared at him and began to crawl to the bed. Claire rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Sam tried to pull himself onto the bed. She left Anna to assist him.

"You're stubborn," she grunted as she helped him up. Sam grinned weakly at her. Both Dean and Claire returned to Anna once they made sure he was comfortable on the bed. Anna was still holding her head.

"_Who was he?_" Claire thought to her. Dean knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm trying to find out so if you wouldn't talk for a minute please?"

"Fine."

"_He came to the orphanage._"

"_What did he want?_"

"_I don't remember. But he pretended to be looking for kids and walked over to me. He had seemed nice at first, but then he kissed me on the forehead and it HURT! His lips felt like they were on fire and he was mumbling something. I remember trying to scream. He just laughed and kissed me again. Then he left…_"

"Whoa. Why were you listening to him then? If he hurt you?"

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"I don't know. I felt like if I didn't listen to him something extremely painful would happen, but…this sounds stupid but I couldn't stop myself from moving.

"So…you were filled with some-intense desire?" Claire guessed.

"Um…No. It felt like something was pushing me."

"I think I felt that too."

"Excused me? What are you two talking about?"

"We'll tell ya later ok?"

"Alright fine. I don't like leaving you alone, but I'm going to go buy some ice. Claire, do you know how to use a gun."

"Yeah."

"Here. Take this then." Dean handed her a small hand gun, which she gripped tightly.

"If that demon comes back you shoot him. Just don't shoot any innocent bystanders ok?" Claire rolled her eyes maturity momentarily gone. (a/n: these people roll their eyes so much! Geez!)

"Yes Dean, I'm going to go completely psycho and kill everyone in sight."

"Haha. Very funny." He left the room after giving Sam another concerned look. Claire hauled Anna onto the unoccupied bed.

"Come-on," she grunted. "Sam…how are you feeling?" Sam turned his head to her.

"Sore. What happened? Are you and Anna ok? What'd the demon want?"

"We're fine. The demon wanted us. He said something about using us to get out of his human host. Dean saved us." The door opened and Dean staggered in with three large bags of ice. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"He won't need **that** much ice!"

"Yeah, well, better safe than sorry!"

"_Oh that was __**very**__ smooth,_" Anna thought. Claire gave Dean a little smile.

"Give him a break. He just saved your sorry ass." Claire pulled off her large sweatshirt, which had previously hidden her toned upper body. She opened a bag and poured some ice onto her sweatshirt. After she wrapped the ice up, she lifted the back of Sam's shirt to place the ice on his muscled back. Anna removed a sock and after filling that with ice, handed it to Claire. She carefully placed it on his hand.

Anna sat up on the bed, eyes narrowed.

"Isn't that **my** tank top?" She asked.

"Um…yes," Claire admitted, looking down at the blue and white striped shirt.

"Give that back!"

"What? Now?" Dean's head swiveled between the two as they argued. Sam just softly sighed at the cool pressure on his back and tried to sleep.

"Shush! He's trying to sleep!"

"Fine! But I want that back!"

Dean decided now would be a good time to tell them that he had bought them shoes.

"Here. I got you both blue flip-flops. Cute enough for you?" Claire and Anna snatched and thoroughly inspected the shoes and then the clothes they were wearing.

"We desperately need to go shopping," Anna declared.


	4. Prince Notsocharming

An hour later, Dean called Bobby to inform him that there would be a change in plans. They agreed to meet at a small town located near the middle of Indiana about two days.

"Alright. Finish the job quick, cuz this is really important," Dean said. As he talked, Claire removed her now soaked sweatshirt from Sam's back. She winced at the sight of the enormous bruise that discolored his skin. Anna joined her in observing the wound.

"Ouch. That must hurt."

"No way!" Claire cried. Her words were coated in sarcasm.

"Hey Anna. Do we have any food?" Sam asked.

"Unless you count gummy bears and Twinkies, no." Sam groaned at her response.

"Dean! Go get some food!" He ordered. "And not that crap you usually get!"

"That 'crap' is good! So suck it up princess!" Claire and Anna smirked as they bickered. Later, after they had packed their things, Sam rose very slowly from the bed. He put his hands on his bruised back with a grimace.

"Take it easy, grandpa!" Anna teased, laughing at the way Sam was gingerly moving. (Poor) Sam glowered at her. Claire gave him a pitying look and placed more ice on his back and hand.

"Thanks." Claire smiled sweetly at him.

"No problem." Sam gave her a small smile of his own. Soon after, all of them filed to the car carrying the men's various bags.

Sam opened the trunk, scowling as he bent down to unlock it. Anna stared in shock at the contents.

"Do you always carry this much…weaponry around?" She asked. Sam shot her a grin and nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry we don't kill people." This did nothing to make Anna feel better.

"_They're psychotic!_" Anna screamed in her head.

"_Why?_"

"_There are guns and knives EVERYWHERE!_"

"_They're hunters…remember?_"

"_Still-I never thought people were allowed to have so much._"

Meanwhile, Claire was struggling with one particular duffel bag.

"Oh-my-gosh! What the heck do you have in here?!" Dean and Sam grinned as she slid the bag across the pavement with difficulty.

"Here, I'll take it," Dean said.

"No, it's ok. I got it," She replied quickly. Claire swung her arms to throw the bag into the trunk. Much to her dismay, the momentum sent her flying backwards. Dean and Sam grinned as she slid the bag across the pavement with difficulty.

"Here, let me take it," Dean offered.

"No, it's ok. I got it," she said quickly. She swung her arms to throw the bag into the trunk. Much to her dismay, the momentum sent her flying backwards.

She yelped in surprise, but Dean came to her rescue. As she fell, he slipped his arms under her own. Claire gave Dean an appreciative smile.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome," he replied, a wide grinning on his face. Claire's smile widened.

"Do you always save beautiful damsels in distress?" She joked. Dean winked.

"Prince Charming, that's me." Sam snorted.

"Yeah, right. Dream on Dean."

"Aw. Sammy, you're just jealous of my natural ability with women," Dean said. He flashed an award-winning smile at his brother.

"It's **Sam**, Dean," Sam grumbled.

"_His natural ability with women? Oh, please. He doesn't seem to have much ability with anything._"

"_Anna, don't be mean,_" Claire scolded. Anna shook her head hopelessly in response.

"_You are all morons._"

"Sam, where are we going now?" She asked. She lowered herself into the car. Claire ignored her comment and followed her example.

"Some place in Indiana." He eased himself delicately into the passenger seat, wincing as his back connected with the chair.

"**Some** place?" Claire asked skeptically.

"A town called Morgansville. We'll be there in about two days. We're meeting our friend Bobby," Dean said as he entered the car.

"Oh."

"You gonna be ok?" Dean asked. Sam waved his hand reassuringly. However, Dean was reassured. As the car pulled out of the parking lot, bumping as it hit a curb, Dean shot Sam several worried glances. Claire's voice suddenly piped up from the rear.

"Can we go shopping in Indiania?"

"What is it with you and shopping?"

"I **need** clean clothes. Clean clothes are a must." Claire leaned over the seat and gave Dean an expert puppy dog look. In the battle of wills Dean was easily defeated.

"Fine," he sighed. Claire smiled brightly.

"Yay!"


	5. HELP ME!

Sorry about this-but I'm suffering from a major writer's block. Chapter five is stuck…very very stuck… I need help! Lots of help! If anyone has any ideas or thoughts of some kind I would GREATLY appreciate it if you would message me. If they get into the story I'll give the credit to you. Thanks!


	6. Gimme cash!

Author's note: To everyone who thought this chapter was never going to come…I'm really really sorry! Much thanks to starlitscribes, gwlp93 and

I don't own "Pirates of the Caribbean" Disney does and I don't own coke or dr. pepper.

Claire glanced out the window several times during the long car ride. Her arms were folded tightly around her chest and her flip-flop clad foot began bounced with unease. Anna kicked the foot lightly to grasp her sister's attention.

"_You know I hate it when you do that_," she thought.

"_Sorry, but do you think we'll actually be able to just drive__away from a __**demon**_" Claire asked, once again peeping anxiously out the window. Anna shrugged, trying in vain to hide her own nervous feelings that, without her permission, kept bubbling up in her stomach.

"_I can't stand feeling helpless,_" she admitted an angry frown appearing on her face.

"_I hate it too._" Just then a gurgling sound filled the car. Dean looked over the seat, grinning impishly.

"Hungry Anna?" He asked the slightly horrified girl.

"Yes," she confessed rather curtly.

"I am too, but we should drive a bit further," Sam advised her. She turned her eyes toward him and nodded.

"Guys…"

"Yeah?" Sam said, giving Claire his attention. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the apprehensive look on her face. She chewed on the inside of her lip; her eyes had a distracted look about them.

"Can you **really** just drive away from a demon?"

"Um…. temporarily." At his answer she leaned back against her seat with an "Oh." This caused Anna's face to contort with concern.

"So, **mighty** hunters, got any ideas on how to get rid of this demon?" She asked. Dean cleared his throat, annoyed at her sarcasm.

"We're working on it!" He said in a much too cheery voice.

"Oh, well that's just **grand**," she muttered. Dean looked over his shoulder with an agitated expression. Sam and Claire exchanged worried looks and proceeded to ignore their siblings' agitated auras.

The group drove on in a stifling silence. Sam didn't know what to say to the girls or his brother, and the girls were filled with thoughts, depressing thoughts, mainly about Charles. Making conversation did not seem like a smart move on his part.

Sam sighed in relief as he spotted a strip mall. He hoped that once everyone was able to stretch his or her legs some tension would be released.

The mall was made up of a few small department stores, a grocery store, and a fast food joint called, 'Burger Bee's.'

He tapped Dean on the shoulder and jerked his head towards his desired destination. Dean nodded to show his approval.

"Hey. You two in the mood for Burger…Bee's?" Sam asked as Dean scooted the car into the parking lot. Anna and Claire's eyebrows rose as they took in the dirty buildings.

"It looks like the set of a very bad horror movie," Claire commented.

"Deal with it," Anna ordered as she slid out of the car.

"Hey! You were thinking it! I just said it out loud for you!" Claire cried reproachfully.

While some had a negative reaction, Dean had a very positive reaction to the morose atmosphere.

"This is like 'Bloodfest'!" He chortled. He began his way to the building with a spring in his step. Sam cast a sidelong glance his way.

"Horror movie?"

"Yeah! It was awesome!"

"Anything you say Dean."

"Seriously?"

"No."

All four of them stared at the giant bee that greeted the restaurant's patrons with a tooth-baring smile. It stared down at them with its bulging eyes.

"That bee looks psychotic," Claire said snatching Anna's arm. The brothers had to agree with her.

With Claire still wrapped around her arm, Anna stuck out her hand and tentatively pushed open the doors. Not surprisingly, there were not many people in Burger Bee's. (a/n: _I love the name of this place! Burger Bee's is mine…rawr._)

"Watcha wanna eat?" A greasy haired cashier asked Claire. She glanced at the menu above the cashier's slimy looking head quickly.

"Ummm…Bee Burger, small fries, and a …Coke please."

"Same here," said Anna.

"I'll get the same," Sam ordered.

"I'll have a Beehive Burger, with lots of onions, large fries, some chili, and a Dr. Pepper," Dean said with a colossal grin. Food never failed to make him a happy man.

"Dean, you get the food and we'll grab a seat," Sam told him.

"Alright," he shrugged.

Sam, Anna and Claire then set off on the epic journey of finding a clean seat in a dirty fast food restaurant. (a/n_: it's a daunting task I assure you_)

"_Here. This one isn't so bad,_" Claire thought to Anna.

"Sam, Claire found a seat. How she found a clean one I don't know, but she did," she said dryly, pointing to the selected booth. Sam had to grin at her sarcastic attitude towards the world.

"Ok. Wait a sec-where's Claire?" Panic alarms seemed to go off in his mind. He whipped around, frantic.

"She's…getting straws and napkins. Are you ok?" Anna asked arching an eyebrow. Sam felt his cheeks get a little warm.

"Oh…yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's sit down then."

"Yeah…" Both sat next to a window with a nice view of the filthy parking lot and each other's faces. As Anna stared out the window, Sam was able to see that she was actually very pretty. Unlike any girls with red hair that he had known, Anna didn't have freckles. Her skin was pale, but not sickeningly pale. She had a pert little nose that seemed immaculately straight, but the tip pointed ever so slightly upwards. Her hair wasn't as flaming red as he had first thought. It was a very deep, rich color. Like a wine he mused. It hung in loose ringlets around her ears and stopped directly at her shoulders.

His observations were interrupted with the appearance of Claire, who poured numerous packets of ketchup and mustard, napkins, and straws on the table.

"We need anything else?" She asked as Anna picked carefully through the pile.

"Only the food," Sam replied taking a napkin and a straw for himself.

"Yeah. Food would be good right about now," Anna agreed. She craned her neck to look over Sam's head, and pouted at the absence of food.

"By the way, how's your back?" Claire asked, finally settled next to her sister.

"Sore, but not so bad. Don't worry about it," he lied with a smile.

"Really," Anna said disbelievingly. "How about your hand?"

"The same." He fidgeted uncomfortably under their suspicious gaze.

"You liar," they said in one voice.

"Who's lying?" They turned to see Dean precariously balancing their food. As he laid it on the table he scoffed at the amount they each had ordered.

"You guys really weren't that hungry were you?"

"Dean…never mind," Claire said shaking her head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"_I hate it when girls do that,_" he thought, viciously ripping at his Beehive Burger. (a/n: _Beehive Burger a huge burger…we're talking the Godzilla of burgers here.)_

Claire slowly chewed her food and eyed the stores. Suddenly, she reached across the table and tapped Sam's arm.

"Hm?"

"After lunch Anna and I are gonna go shopping. We need clothes. Resistance is futile." Sam couldn't argue with that.

"Alright," he nodded. Dean looked up from his burger dolefully.

"We're paying aren't we?" He asked Sam.

"Consider it charity," Anna said sipping her soda. Dean glared at her and once again tore into his burger. Claire began slurping her own soda noisily, much to Sam and Anna's annoyance.

"Um-Claire?"

"Claire will you **stop**!" She grinned sheepishly and hastily placed her drink on the table.

"Sorry!" A few minutes later all the food was gone.

"I'm gonna go the bathroom. I'll be right back," Claire announced as she rose from the booth. Anna and the brothers also decided a stop to the restrooms would be a good idea.

Anna stepped into the restroom and wrinkled her nose it disgust. Claire was pinching her nose and rushed into the nearest stall. The girls quickly did their business and left happily.

Claire paused as she noticed a bell with a plaque underneath it.

"_Ring if you enjoyed your service…hmmm,_" she pondered with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Claire, I know what your thinking. Don't do it! Just say no!" Anna warned. She grabbed her sister's wrist and gave it a light tug. Claire faced Anna with a dangerous grin.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." Anna eyed the bell and cautiously fingered the tiny cord of rope. She then wrapped her fingers around the rope and sighed in defeat. Claire placed her hand above Anna's and jerked the cord hard.

DING! DING! DING! Both girls were giggling wildly as the little bell pealed out loudly. Sam and Dean stared in astonishment.

"Ooook girls! Time to go!" Sam said shoving them out the door. Dean hastily exited the building. Claire and Anna laughed happily. Dean grinned up at them. Claire jumped down the steps that led to the pavement, and did a little dance next to Dean. Anna joined her and they knocked their hips together. Dean laughed and let Claire bang her hips against his.

Sam smiled, thinking about the girl's life before the demon attack. He figured that it was probably **filled** with silly things like this. Ringing bells too loudly and dancing whenever they felt like it. Just being quirky little teenagers who had no real enormous responsibilities. He frowned as he realized that they were going to have to grow up way too fast.

"Hey. C'mon we have to get you clothes and then get out of here," he said abruptly, ending their antics. Claire cracked a sad grin and Anna frowned as reality, somber and grim, descended upon them.

With a sigh, Claire turned and examined the stores.

"Anna let's go to this one," Claire said pointing to a (dirty) clothing store.

"Sure," Anna said following her sister. Dean and Sam slowly followed; both were not really looking forward to shopping.

"_'K…we need pants. Jeans will do,_" Anna thought grabbing four pairs of jeans off a rack. She headed towards the dressing room. Claire followed suit, but stopped as a bargain caught her eye.

"Oh! Anna, check it out! They have 'Pirates of the Caribbean' underwear! And they're on sale! 5 for 20 bucks! We have to get some!" She cried. Her eyes were wide with excitement. Anna glanced at her sister and took stock of the underwear. Dean and Sam didn't know if they should laugh or stand there and look uncomfortable. They went with option b, stand and look uncomfortable.

"You're right. We need this underwear," Anna decided as she found one with Jack Sparrow's face printed on the rear. While Anna and Claire searched through the underwear, Dean came and leaned over the blonde's shoulder.

"Why do you want someone's face on your underwear?" He asked a bit puzzled.

"Because I love this movie and this man is **amazing**!" Claire explained laughing.

"Uh huh. It kinda looks like you're his bitch or something." Claire glared over her shoulder at him.

"Very funny Dean."

"Yeah I thought so," he chuckled.

Anna and Claire spent an hour in the store. They found bras (which Dean 'suavely' suggested that they should model), underwear, tank tops, a pull over sweatshirt for Anna, a small green and white striped one for Claire (she already had a big one), each girl bought four t-shirts, three camis, five pairs of jeans, three pairs of shorts, hair ties, clips, and a tad bit of makeup after a small argument with Sam about its importance.

"We done now?" Dean asked hopefully as he loaded bag after bag into the trunk. His hopes were crushed when Sam shook his head.

"They need duffel bags. Maybe the next store will have one."

"On to the next store!" Claire cried pulling open the doors. She blinked in confusion.

"A grocery store?"

"This works," Anna assured Claire, side stepping her.

"_I'm going to get face moisturizer and cleanser and something for Sam's back. You get pads and tampons._"

"_Why must I get the unmentionables?!_" Claire complained. Anna ignored her and took a basket from a pile. She then dragged Sam away with her.

"_Go ahead…Steal the polite one,_" Claire groaned and looked back at Dean.

"What?" He asked feeling a bit insulted at her unenthusiastic look.

"Nothing," she sighed. "Just stay here for a sec ok?"

"No, I wanna come with you."

"Dean! Please?"

"Nope. I have to look out for you."

"I'm pretty sure Charles' won't be shopping for groceries."

"Who knows?"

"Fine! Come with me then!" She snapped. Dean smirked at his triumph.

She led him through several aisles, looking for something without success. Finally she stopped with a "HAH! Found'em!"

Dean cringed. Looming above him were boxes and boxes of pads and tampons from assorted companies.

Claire grabbed several boxes of each and thrust them into the arms of Dean, who sputtered and held the boxes as far away as possible.

"Why are you making me carry them?!"

"Because you didn't think of taking a basket." Satisfied with the amount that filled Dean's arms, Claire started towards the check out line.

"C'mon. Let's go," she said snapping her fingers. Dean grumbled something about "not being a slave" as he lumbered behind her.

Anna quickly found some of her desired items and took them off their shelves. She turned away to see Sam standing farther down the aisle. He was holding a bottle of Garnier Fructis conditioner with a pained expression on his face. Anna walked softly towards him.

"Hey-are you ok?" She asked. Even though her voice was quiet the empty store seemed to magnify it. Sam, startled, looked down at her.

"Um…yeah," he said, quickly placing the bottle back. Anna picked the bottle back up, looked at its name, and sniffed it.

"Garnier Fructis. Mmmm. This smells good," she sighed.

"It does," he replied with a distant tone. Anna smiled softly.

"You didn't look like you liked it." Sam shrugged and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"My old girlfriend used to wear something like it."

"Old girlfriend? She dump you?" She probed while she picked up the shampoo and placed it into the basket with its matching conditioner.

"She died," he deadpanned.

"Oh. What happened?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck and eyed the girl in front of him.

"A demon killed her," he said. Anna let his sad, chocolate brown eyes meet her own.

"Everyone's being killed by a demon these days," she said with a wry smile planted on her face. Sam snorted and a happier expression was donned.

"You get what you want?"

"Almost, but we should probably go save Dean first."

"Save Dean from what?"

"He's with Claire. Who knows what could happen?" Sam laughed, and then took the basket from her.

"I'll carry it."

"Thanks, but you don't have to."

"Nah. It's ok." Anna quickly scanned the other side of the aisle. She snatched something and tossed it into the basket. Sam glanced down and saw that what she had picked was a heated patch (a/n: _I can't remember what the stupid things are called_) for backs.

"My back's fine Anna."

"Stop lying. You've been moving stiffly all day. I like my body guards to be in perfect condition."

"So I'm a body guard now?" Sam asked playfully. Anna strolled closer to him and reached up to grab his shirt collar.

With a tug emphasizing her words she said, "You bet. Now let's go save your-No way!"

"What?" He asked, his face still level with hers. Anna raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Claire says she found candy flavored lip gloss."

"I don't think sugar is a good thing to mix with her," Sam groaned. Anna gave him an imploring look.

"Can we get some?"

"Alright. Fine."

Now, back to Dean and Claire. Claire was ecstatic over her amazing find. She grabbed three tubes and quickly thought to Anna.

"_THEY HAVE __**CANDY**__ LIP GLOSS!_"

"_I know. You've already told me._"

"_It smells really yummy! Get over here quickly! I'm making Dean hold all the pads and tampons._"

"_Why are you doing this?_"

"_He was being annoying._" Claire glanced apologetically over to Dean.

"Hey Dean…."

"What?"

"Sorry. I'll hold them." She stuck out her arms expectantly. Dean shifted the pile and shook his head.

"I'm alright. Listen, Claire y'know, I know this is hard…jeez, I sound like Oprah, but anyway, I'm sorry about your parents and if you need anything tell me…ok?" Claire rubbed her arm and felt terribly awkward.

"Thanks Dean. I-uh-appreciate it." She reached out and patted Dean's shoulder.

"Your car's really….cute," she blurted out. Dean grinned with embarrassment.

"Thanks. So are you."

"Ah, thank you." Dean and Claire looked at each other. They suddenly both grinned widely and began chuckling.

"Wow. That was weird," Dean commented.

"Yes, yes it was," she said.

Claire spun around as she heard Sam and Anna approaching.

"What flavors do they have?" Anna asked leaning in to inspect the goodies. Sam observed Dean with merriment radiating off him.

"So Dean, is it your time of the month?"

"You know it Samantha. I got some for you too. Which do you prefer? Playtex Gentle Glide or Tampax Pearl?"

"Oh goody! You got my favorites!" Anna exclaimed. "I hate the feeling of cardboard." Dean and Sam felt a little pink.

"I didn't need to know that Anna," Dean told her.

"Well just case you go on an emergency trip you know the kind I like," she told him with an enormous smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sam shook his head and pulled out a credit card. He prayed they wouldn't kill each other before they reached Bobby's…or got duffel bags.


	7. James Brown in the shower

_I would like to say that creation of this story partially remains to gwlp93. Through our highly evolved brains the highly amusing story of Claire and Anna was thought up. Thank you to all the people who have read and/or reviewed this story. Your suggestions are also welcome! (lol I sound so professional!) We had lots of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

After revisiting the grocery store for tweezers and more pairs of socks, they visited a hunting goods shop that was farther down the road.

"Why are we stopping here?" Claire asked Anna, confused. Anna shook her head hopelessly.

"We need duffel bags, remember?" Anna asked.

"Ooooh yeah," Claire said. Sam shook his head with a grin and exited the Impala. Dean was already well on his way towards the store.

"Hey, Dean! Wait up!" Sam called. Dean turned with an anxious expression on his face.

"Nature calls!" Dean informed his little brother.

"Oh, ok then. Girls, hurry up. You're taking forever to get out of the car!" Sam scolded. The girls glowered mockingly up at him.

"Psh. Whatever. Are we in trouble for being cozy?" Anna asked.

"Would you please just get out of the car?" Sam begged. Once they deemed they had badgered Sam enough they entered the store. They weren't surprised to find that Dean was still using the toilet.

A few minutes of browsing rewarded the girls with the prizes of two sturdy looking, but cute, duffel bags. They proudly handed the bags over to Sam for his inspection.

"Nice pick. I really like the little dog on the side," he teased.

"Oh shut up," the sisters said in unison.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed as he exited the facilities. "It actually took you two less than ten minutes to find something!"

Anna eyed him with an annoyed sort of look.

"_I bet he doesn't wash his hands,"_ Anna thought snidely. Claire turned to her with an expression of disgust.

"_That was definitely uncalled for!_" Claire responded. Dean remained oblivious to the proceedings. He took the bags from Sam, approached the cashier and bought the two duffel bags.

When the bags were purchased, the group filed into the waiting vehicle. They drove along in a comfortable silence, looking for a place to rest. The silence was suddenly and rudely interrupted by Dean's excited shout of, "NO WAY!"

"What?!" The rest of the passengers jumped at his sudden exclamation of astonishment. (_a/n: they jumped abou' 3 fheet ah'm tellin' ya. ← It's late and we're bored. You can't blame us for trying to be British every once in awhile OK!? ….the caffeine is kicking in_.)

"This motel chain has the magic finger beds!!!" Dean cried smacking his palms against the steering wheel, the violent action expressing his joy. It took Sam about a minute to recall what Dean was talking about. Once he did he groaned in despair.

"That's the thing that ate every freakin' quarter we had right?" He asked. Dean grinned at him like a little kid who had found a hidden treasure trove of candy.

"Dude it was totally worth it."

"_I told you he was mentally unstable,_" Anna thought, with an 'I-told-you-so' look aimed at Claire. She sighed and rolled her eyes back at Anna.

"Don't be rude Anna," she said, using their late mother's tone that meant: Keep this up and you're grounded for the rest of your life.

Once the process of checking in had been completed, and the excessive amount of luggage brought in, Dean pounced upon the bed. He frantically dug through his pockets for a quarter. Anna and Claire stared in wonder. With a sigh he removed the precious coin.

With the ease of a master, he popped (_a/n: I accidentally wrote 'poop' the first time…we were highly amused let me tell ya…caffeine!!_) the coin into the awaiting slot. The wondrous bed suddenly burst to life. Dean's body proceeded to shake like jell-o.

"That looks like those chairs at the mall," Claire speculated, her head cocked to one side. Anna nodded and smirked.

"_The boob jiggling ones?_" She.

"Yeah, the boob jiggling --oops. I meant to think that!" Claire cried defensively as Anna stared at her in disbelief. Dean's head was raised in interest. Sam's eyebrows were raised above his hair line.

"I can't believe you said that out loud," she groaned.

"Yeah well I haven't slept in like, 24 hours and we're being chased a supernatural being! So, sorry if some things slip ok?!" Claire snapped. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"_You really need some help you know that?_" She thought. Claire stuck the tip of her tongue out.

"_I'm not the one going all psycho, depresso._"

"Depresso? Interesting word, Claire," Anna told her. Her sister cracked a little smile and yawned.

"Be jealous."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Sam said hurriedly. He ripped off his shirt and made a speedy escape for the bathroom. The girls' eyes involuntarily followed him.

"_Aren't you happy I told you to jump in the car? I mean, come on, Chris has nothing on that. I'm so happy we were saved by gorgeous men," _Claire thought gleefully.

"_Yes, you have a point. The man's delicious. And you know how picky I am,_" Anna thought back. Claire turned her attention to the blissfully unaware man who was sprawled on the vibrating bed.

"_I'm sorry to change the subject, but that looks comfy and I want a turn._"

"_Yeah me too,_" Anna agreed. The girls took positions on either side of the bed and fell as one. Dean was successfully sandwiched.

"Well ladies, not that I'm complaining but-"

"Dean, we're here for one reason only. The **bed**. **Not** you. **Just** the bed," Anna interrupted him with a sharp snap.

"Geez, we're only seventeen Dean," Claire said, a teasing little smile on her face. Dean grinned back at her.

"Well, when's your birthday?" He inquired casually. (_a/n: casually my big butt._)

"You're gross!" Anna cried, sitting up. With a huff, she relocated to the other bed. As they laid in a not so comfortable silence, Dean could tell that the sisters were conversing mentally.

He found it vaguely amusing to watch Claire occasionally stick her tongue out in Anna's general direction. After about ten minutes both girls had fallen asleep and Dean was feeling rather drowsy himself.

He must have gotten only about two minutes of sleep, when some one shaking his shoulder roughly awakened him. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Sam's perturbed face.

"What the hell's your problem?" His brother hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Dean mumbled. Sam gestured to the young woman beside him.

"Why are you sleeping with her? She's only seventeen!" Sam hissed once again. It was taking quite an effort to keep his voice low. This was just too much. They had saved the girls to protect them, not to take advantage of them. Dean groggily took in Claire's sleeping form.

"I'm not sleeping with her…she just…kinda…fell asleep. There a problem?"

"Yes!" Sam said loudly, causing Claire to stir. Now it was Dean's turn to reprimand his brother.

"Hush! She's sleeping, moron."

"Yeah, I can see that Dean."

"Well I think this really solves a problem," Dean said. The expression on his face was quite smug.

"And that problem is?"

"Our sleeping arrangements. I sleep with Claire. You sleep with Anna, cuz sorry to break it to ya Sammy, but I **really** don't want to sleep with you."

"Dean, that's worst idea I've ever heard. For the moment, we both sleep on the floor," Sam said flatly. Dean sighed, but removed himself from the bed with great care.

"We need to go on a hunt," he said, as he rolled up some shirts for a pillow.

"Let's think about that tomorrow." Sam lay down and stared at the ceiling. His back still ached a bit so he turned onto his side. Charles was a prominent figure in his muddled thoughts as he drifted into sleep.

For Sam, tomorrow came much too quickly. He raised his head off his makeshift pillow and yawned. He pushed himself into a sitting position, while he rubbed his eyes. Taking care not to wake up either Dean or the girls, he reached for his laptop and searched for the local newspaper. He quickly found that several unexplained and rather violent deaths had taken place recently. One fact that made these deaths stand out was that they all had taken place in the same apartment.

As Sam scrolled over several articles he mused that the job seemed to be a simple 'salt n' burn.' He nudged his brother in an attempt to wake him from his slumber.

"I'm up. I'm up," Dean groaned.

"Think we could take the girls on a hunt?" Sam asked as Dean rose from the floor.

"I dunno Sammy, they would have **no** idea what to do," Dean reasoned rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave them alone for too long, because of the demon **and** what they might do if left to their own devices." Dean nodded his head in agreement, smirking at the latter reason.

"Well let's get some coffee and uh, when they wake up we'll see what they think." Dean said.

"OK," Sam agreed. "But what should we get them? I mean they'll probably want something."

"No shit, Sherlock! We'll get them what you get, it's girly enough, Frances." Dean replied with a smirk as he grabbed his keys and started out the door. Sam punched his brother in the arm as he followed.

When the brothers returned to the motel with their purchases it was to find Anna with damp hair in the magic fingers bed and the bathroom door closed. They could hear a shower running and what sounded like 'I Feel Good' by James Brown being sung (_a/n: I sing that in the shower all the time…giggle)_.

"She always sings that in the shower," Anna said to their amused faces.

"Oh," the brothers said simultaneously.

"Well, we got you both some coffee, though we weren't sure which kind you liked," said Sam as he put the coffee and doughnuts on the table next to his laptop. Dean sat behind the laptop and was scrolling through the articles Sam had found.

"We don't really care as long as there's plenty of caffeine. Oh! Crème filled doughnuts! I love those!" Anna replied, her voice quavering because the bed was jiggling her body. "Sam you really should try this, it's soo nice."

"Maybe some other time," he replied. He took a sip of his coffee and turned his back to her.

"No," she said while scooting over in the bed. "Lay down right now mister, or I'll just have to spank you!" Her voice held a flirtatious tone that could be recognized by anyone.

Dean looked over the laptop with a bemused expression. "I don't know Sam, either option sounds good," he teased. Sam looked at his brother with an expression that clearly said 'Shut up'. He then turned to Anna.

"Really Anna, you'll have to spank me? I'd like to see you try to catch me!" he said grinning.

"Ooh. I always loved a challenge! You should watch what you say, I am what some, including my sister, may call a buttaholic," Anna rallied back, with her own little grin.

"A buttaholic? Really?" he asked. He was amused.

"Yeah, so you better watch your back, cause I don't intend on quitting any time soon!" She said this with a straight face, which made Sam and Dean laugh all the more.

"But come on Sam, loosen up a little. This will probably be the only time you will be allowed close proximity to the lovely me," she said in a conceited tone. She then put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Sam said to Anna's pleading expression. He walked over to one side of the bed and lay down next to Anna. They were quite close because Sam's weight on the bed caused Anna to slide toward him. At first his body was rigid, but as the magic fingers worked their 'magic' he loosened. They lay there comfortably, while Dean hid his large smirk behind the laptop.

Claire suddenly burst through the bathroom door singing, "So good, bum bum, so good, bum bum, 'cause I got you babe!" (_A/n: If you know the song then you know what I mean by the 'bum bum'_.) She was clad only in a white towel that went halfway down her thighs. Both arms were raised in the air and her 'bum, bums' were accentuated by the swinging of her hips.

Sam and Anna's heads both rose off the bed to see what Claire was doing. Dean's eyebrows shot up as he took in her clothes, or lack of. Anna shook her head and dropped it back on the pillow, as Claire stood frozen from embarrassment.

Claire cleared her throat and said in a small voice, "Hey. Heh- oops. Anna, I hate you!" She hurried back into the bathroom, a blush blossoming up her cheeks.

"_You could have told me they were here!_" Claire thought angrily. She ripped the towel off her body and pulled her underwear and clothes on.

"_Whoops,_ _I thought you knew,_" Anna thought back without much concern. "_Besides, with all that singing I doubt you would have heard me!_"

"_Anna, have you notice recently that we seemed to be communicating by our minds? HMM? And how was I supposed to know?! __**And**__ don't think I didn't see you and Sam getting cozy on the bed! Shame, shame! Oh yeah, who was it that said I couldn't flirt with a twenty-seven year old? You are a hypocrite my dear. All __**I**__ wanted some playful banter, but __**you**__ are promiscuous, _" Claire ranted.

Sam and Dean could tell that Claire and Anna were having a silent conversation/argument by the way Anna's expression changed from a triumphant smile to a slightly defeated frown to look of indignation.

"_Just get some clothes on, K?"_ Anna thought. She could picture the smirk that without a doubt was on Claire's face. Claire once again came out of the bathroom door. This time she was clothed. She avoided eye contact with the two men as she walked toward her sister. She stared down at her for a second or two. Then she turned, picked up a pillow, and slammed it into Anna's face.

"OW!"

"My revenge has been taken," Claire announced, hands on hips. Dean burst into uproarious laughter. Anna glared first at her sister, then at Dean. His laughter was cut short by a pillow to the mouth.

"Hey!" He yelled, hurling the poor pillow back at his assailant. The pillow missed its intended target and attacked Sam instead. In no time at all a full out pillow fight to the death began.


	8. Eat it don't spray it

With an exhausted sigh Anna flopped down onto the bed. Sam and Claire were still laughing about their extreme pillow battle. Dean was grinning and taking a gigantic bite out of his doughnut. With a final chuckle Sam reached for his laptop.

"Hey girls," he said, typing quickly. "What do you think about ghosts?"

"That like killing people," Dean muttered. Claire turned to him with a start.

"Wait, what?!" Claire asked. Sam shook his head and punched his brother on the back.

"Dumbass. Look, girls we think you should experience our 'family business.' We've found a ghost that, ah, has been killing people and we think that since you are going to be living with us for awhile you should be aptly prepared," he explained.

"So… you want us to be killed by a ghost?" Claire asked. Sam sighed in an annoyed fashion.

"No Claire, we're going to kill the ghost," he said. Anna sat up and crossed her arms.

"What exactly does this entail?" she questioned.

"Well, uh, we need to figure out who the ghost was and then we burn their bones." Dean said in an offhand manner, as if he were talking about the weather.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You dig up someone's body? How disrespectful is that?!" Anna exclaimed. Her green eyes were narrowed in indignation for the disrespect paid to the dead.

"They were the ones killing the other people. **That's** disrespectful!" Dean argued. Anna stood and crossed the threshold to where Dean was sitting. Her stance held a threatening demeanor.

"Well how do you think they feel?! How would **you** feel if your body was being toasted to a crisp?!" She snapped. Dean glared up at her. Anna's verbal attacks on his family 'trade' were incensing him. He stood up too; his chair's legs skidded against the carpeted floor.

"Would you rather have people die?! The bodies are just going to turn to dust anyway!" He told her, his voice rising. Sam and Claire watched the match in fascination from the safety of their bed. Anna seemed to rise up to the challenge-literally.

"Dean have you ever heard of **respect for the dead**?!" She retorted. Dean fought the impulse to shake her violently. He took a deep, deep breath to calm down.

"They're **killing** people! Do you **understand**?! We **have to** stop them so no one else gets hurt!" He stated, his eyes narrowed and his face was contorted with anger. Anna stared up at him defiantly. Claire hastily went over to them, before things got really out of hand.

"Oooook! Every body calm down!" Claire said. She nudged the two of them away from each other.

"Why don't we finish breakfast?" Sam suggested. He waved a doughnut under Dean's nose, who swatted it away.

When breakfast had been completed, Sam ushered the two angry people into the car. Claire followed, still munching on a powdered and jelly filled doughnut. Sam looked at her mildly surprised. Half of the said item of food was shoved in her mouth.

"Claire…"

"Wahh?" She asked. Powder was all over her chin. Sam flicked his own.

"You have powder on your chin." She attempted to wipe it, but she failed. Sam grinned and reached into the car's glove compartment. He flourished a crumpled napkin and dabbed her chin to remove the offending white powder. Claire jerked her head back in surprise, but then allowed him to cleanse her chin.

"There ya go."

"Fhanks!" She said with a large grin. It was too late when she noticed that she was spraying him with little bits of chewed up doughnut. Sam flinched and proceeded to wipe his own face. She cringed when she realized what she had done. She gulped down the remains of the doughnut.

"I am so sorry," She apologized.

"Yeah…that's ok…"

Sam explained, though interrupted by many violent outbursts, what hunters did and what they were going to do on this particular hunt. He once again reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a handgun. This he handed to Anna.

Anna took the gun calmly and cradled it in her hands.

"How do I use this?" She asked. Dean glanced up into the rearview mirror with a nervous look.

"If you don't know how to use a gun maybe you should give it to Claire," he commented.

"No, I can handle it!" She said stubbornly. She held the gun in a precarious manner. Unintentionally, she pointed the gun in Claire's direction.

"Don't point that at me!" She yelled.

"Put it down!" Dean ordered.

"Aah! Ok! Ok!" In the excitement of the moment…. she dropped it.

"OH GEEZ ANNA!" Claire yelled, squishing herself up against the door.

"You're gonna kill somebody!" Dean shouted. Sam placed his face in his hands and began laughing.

"Guys, the gun isn't loaded! Do you think I'd give her a loaded gun?" He laughed. Dean, Claire, and Anna stared in shock.

"Sam…I swear you are going to die," he growled. (_a/n: too bad he already did, but that is a whole 'nother story_) Sam kept on laughing as Claire and Anna heaved a sigh of relief.


	9. Anna's so rude

They arrived at the apartment buildings at about noon. Claire had also been given an unloaded gun. Sam and Dean turned around in their seats.

"Hide your guns somewhere. When we get in the apartment we'll load them," Dean explained. The girls nodded and concealed the guns in their clothes.

The boys grabbed a duffel bag from the trunk and then they entered the old and slightly cracked building. The group started toward the landlord's place.

"We should probably pretend to be couples looking for a place," Sam suggested. Anna looked at Claire who was to her right, then to Dean who was on her left. She then proceeded to slide behind Claire toward Sam, who was on Claire's right.

"_Way to be rude Anna,_" her sister thought.

"I doubt my relationship with Dean would last," she said. Dean snorted and nodded his head in agreement. He then put his arm around Claire's shoulders. Anna gave Sam a little smile and grabbed his hand. At first Sam stood there stiffly, but then accepted it as Dean and Claire made their way to the apartment. He could tell that they were flirting by the way Claire was laughing softly and he rolled his eyes when he noticed Dean give his patented 'why yes, I am perfect' grin.

Dean knocked on the landlord's door and waited patiently. The bare light bulbs in the hallway flickered off and on and a musty smell rose up from the carpet. They heard footsteps before the door opened a crack.

"Who's there?" the landlord asked gruffly, eyeing the couples with suspicion.

"We were interested in renting an apartment here," Sam answered. Claire and Anna's eyes met as the two talked.

"_This place is creepy,_" thought Anna.

"_It seems like…the __**perfect**__ place to have a haunting. It's kinda surreal."_

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "We heard 32 is available."

The landlord nodded. He came out in the hallway and faced them.

"That's right. But that room is one of the bigger rooms, more expensive." He seemed relieved that anyone would even want that apartment. Dean pulled a sizeable wad of money out of his pocket and handed it to the landlord. The man's eyes lit up at the sight of the cash. He seemed to need it badly.

"That should be enough," Dean remarked. The landlord counted the money and nodded. He then reached into his apartment and took two keys from a hook.

"Apartment 32, here ya go," he said as he handed a key to Dean. "Up the stairs to the third floor, first on your left. Rent is to be paid first week of the month." He then promptly shut the door on their faces.

"At least we have a nice landlord," Claire commented sarcastically as they started toward the apartment. They kept up the appearance of two couples so as to not draw any suspicion. No one complained, as they were all comfortable with the close proximity. Claire and Anna didn't mind because they were creeped out. Sam and Dean didn't mind because they hadn't had girls hanging on them for a long time.

They reached a light colored wooden door that read 32 in black paint. Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Huh," he said as he walked in, the others following. They went through a short hallway to a living room. It was furnished with a navy blue sofa and patterned recliner. The walls were a beige color and to the right was a small kitchen with a table and chairs. There were three doors leading off to what they assumed were the bedrooms and bathroom. Overall, the apartment was all right.

"Well," Dean said as he put the duffel bag on the table, "Let's get to work."

After loading the guns and letting the girls explore the apartment, Sam started to research the ghost that was haunting the apartment. He was starting to think he wouldn't find it when he stumbled upon an interesting article. He called Dean over to check it out. "Stephen Grey," he read, "was found dead in his apartment, after having shot himself in the head. The local police,blah, blah, blah, here's the good part. It appears that this bright young man committed this act because of the loss of his loved ones. Just a week ago his parents and younger brother died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Two days afterward his girlfriend Alicia Blanton, whom he bough the apartment with, died tragically in a shooting caused by two young men. Stephen's funeral will be held at 3:00PM on Wednesday, October 3rd at the Brimstone Cemetery. This article was written in 1984," Sam concluded.

"The deaths started not too long after that, and he died here. That sounds like our guy," Dean said. Anna and Claire were sitting on the couch listening. "Let's wait until it gets dark and then dig him up and burn his bones."

Anna had a questioning look on her face as she said, "Wait, remind me again why we came here? We could have figured that out in the motel."

"We just need to make sure it works, ya know, make sure he doesn't kill anyone else," Dean explained. Anna and Claire's mouths formed Os, in understanding.

"What are we supposed to do until it gets dark, we've got hours," Claire asked.

Sam shrugged and shut his laptop. "Clean the guns," he suggested.

"Ugh," both girls said.

"Sam, I do not use the word 'clean' unless I absolutely have to," Claire said. Sam grinned.

"You don't have to use it. Just do it."


	10. Ghostbusters

The girls were lounging on the floor, pretending that they weren't nervous about ghosts, and squeezing their guns every few minutes. Claire shot up into a sitting position. She sucked in her breath and turned to Anna.

"_Did you hear that? That whimpering sound? _" Claire asked her.

"_Yeah,_" Anna replied. She looked around, her hands clutching the gun on her lap.

"Uh, did you guys hear that?" she asked the boys, who were sitting by the apartment door.

"Hear what?" Sam replied, as he and Dean looked around the apartment for something unearthly.

"Nothing, never mind," Claire said. Sam and Dean shrugged and went back to cleaning their arsenal.

"_It was probably someone in another apartment,_" she thought to Anna. She desperately tried to believe what she thought.

"_Ok, but I just wanna check if anything's in there,_" Anna thought back, gesturing toward a door on their right, where the sound had seemly come from.

"_I'll come, but there's probably nothing in there,_" Claire thought, rising and walking with Anna to the room. They opened the door and entered the bedroom; it had a soft carpet floor that was pleasant to walk on. They first checked in the closet, and then began searching the rest of the room.

Anna was starting to walk across the room into the kitchen when she suddenly saw a young boy standing in the corner, crying. She froze. The little boy was perfectly normal besides the fact that he was see-through. Once the initial shock was over, she felt pity for the mourning apparition.

"_Claire, I found a little boy," _she thought to her sister. Claire strode to where Anna was, and was also momentarily shocked.

"Shhhh. It's alright," Anna cooed, reaching toward the boy. "Just tell us what's wrong." The boy looked at the nice girls crouched before him. Claire gave a smile to show she meant no harm.

"I want my brother," he whispered. "I want my brother." The boy's voice was soft and eerie. His translucent eyes were haunting. Both girls were mesmerized for a moment.

"Do you know where your brother is," Claire asked, wiping away a ghostly tear.

"He's here, but he won't listen to me. He won't come with us. He's angry. So I stayed." His hushed reply greatly surprised the sisters, and they both were at a loss for words.

"_Maybe you should get Sam and Dean,_" Anna suggested.

"_Yeah,_" Claire replied. She appeared hesitant of leaving her sister alone with the ghost child. Anna nodded to her sister to reassure her.

"_Be careful._"

"She's just gonna get someone to help you get your brother back," Anna told the sad little boy. He nodded his head and Claire stood and walked out of the door to get their protectors.

"Is your brother Stephen?" she asked, wanting to make sure this little boy was related to who they were looking for. The little boy nodded again, but became distracted.

"Something bad is here. You have to get out!" the boy said, agitated. His image was flickering in and out of sight now and his eyes were wider than ever. Anna looked over her shoulder and saw Charles standing on the other side of the room, smirking at her.

"Found you."

She didn't hesitate as she held up her gun and shot at him. She was surprised that she hit Charles in the stomach, right on target. She hurriedly darted across the room and out the door. Her stomach was tightening in terror.

"Charles is here!" She screamed to the three other people who were apparently trying to reach her. The reaction was almost instantaneous. Sam grabbed Claire by the arm, as he was the one closest to her, and dragged her to the door, which he ripped open and sped out of. Dean charged over to get to Anna. Charles didn't need very much recovery time and ran out the bedroom door as Anna and Dean went on their way to the open door and their escape.

Anna tripped on her own feet and sprawled on the floor. She could hear Charles pounding behind her. Her heart was pounding and her mind was scattered.

"_You know you can't run forever Anna. I need you and Clair. And I will have you._" Anna grabbed her head and shrieked. Charles paused to grin in pleasure at the fright he was giving Anna.

Dean shot at Charles and hit his mark on the chest right where the heart was, but unfortunately his gun was only loaded with rock salt. Charles staggered back and Dean shot him again, this time in the face. He pulled Anna up off the floor and sped toward the door once again.

Anna was looking back at Charles, who was trying to stand, and she failed notice that her path didn't lead out the door, more like into the wall next to it. There was a BANG and Anna collapsed to the ground. "Shit!" Dean shouted, picking Anna up and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He then proceeded to run down the three flights of stairs and out the door en route to his beloved Impala. Claire and Sam were already waiting in the car in their respective seats.

Claire's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Anna's body bouncing on Dean's shoulder. Dean yanked open the back door of the car, paying Claire no mind, and gently laid Anna across Claire's lap. He closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat, stuck the key in the car, and peeled out of the parking lot.

When they were a few miles away with no sign of Charles giving chase, Claire asked the question she was bursting with.

"What happened to Anna?!" She was panicking, and checking Anna for wounds. There was a small trickle of blood at Anna's hairline, and a bump the size of an egg was forming.

"She ran into the wall," Dean said. "She'll be alright. Stop worrying." He said this with confidence, which calmed Claire immensely. She sighed in relief.

They were driving past a barren strip of land a few minutes later when Anna's eyes opened.

"Oooh. My head…ow, ow, ow," she moaned while rubbing her forehead.

"Idiot," Claire teased, smiling down at her sister. She rubbed Anna's shoulder and sighed. Anna kept her head on Claire's lap and brooded about Charles. The day had certainly been eventful.


	11. Dean did WHAT!

"I gotta pee," announced Claire over the loud music that filled the car. They had been driving for about an hour and a half, but were still at least an hour away from Bobby's, according to Dean.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner," Dean replied, annoyed, "We just passed a gas station."

"It's not like it's the only one around, and besides, that one was gross," Claire said this with a look of disgust on her face. Dean chuckled and shook his head. Sam sighed and began searching for the signs of a gas station.

About five minutes later Claire was starting to fidget and think about having Dean pull over so she could pee in the bushes. There were plenty of candidates they passed that would have worked perfectly.

"_Won't that be a bit difficult for you?_" Anna's remark surprised Claire, as she had thought Anna was sleeping. She asked her sister if she had woken her up. Anna replied that no one would be able to sleep at the volume of Dean's 'repulsive music.'

"_Anyway,_ _I have __**really**__ got to go!" _

"_If we can't find a gas station soon, we'll just ask at some nice person's house,_" Anna thought, knowing that they probably would find at least **one** nice person in the near vicinity.

"_Fine, but I'm not gonna be the one knocking on the door and asking,_" Claire retorted.

"_Of course not, we'll make Sam do it, he's friendly enough._" Both girls smiled at this, aware of the fact that Sam would merely have to flash his dimpled smile and that would be enough convince any woman, or man, he came across.

It was five minutes later and they still hadn't found a gas station. There was no house in sight, as they were passing what seemed to be the biggest cornfield **ever**.

"_Ok, that's it, I'm just going to make him pull over so I can go in the field,_" Claire thought, really squirming.

"_No, you can wait, there's bound to be __**something**__ around with a bathroom._" Anna was trying not to laugh at her sister's seated potty dance.

"Stop laughing! You're the one who has an enormous egg on your head!"

"Hey! You don't make fun of the wounded! That goes against the rules of society!"

"Oh, alright fine. That better be a gas station or I swear I will pee in my pants." Claire was talking about the small building that appeared in the distance. Dean and Sam laughed, until they got a look at her face, which was twisted in an effort to keep it all in. They broke into hysterics. Dean pushed the gas farther down, in an attempt to avoid the ruining of his upholstery.

"SALVATION!" Claire was absolutely thrilled to see the gas station sign. As they pulled into the parking lot and an employee came out to greet them, Claire shot out of the backseat and hurriedly asked him where the bathroom was. When he pointed to the right and said it was around the back, Claire ran looking like a mad woman in that direction.

Sam, Dean, and Anna were all laughing as they exited the car.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked the young man, who was apparently trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, fill her up," Dean said, turning to watch the man's every move to make sure he didn't hurt the adored Impala.

Anna and Sam went to stretch their legs in the shade of the building.

"Do you have any Tylenol or something?" Anna asked, as she rubbed the 'egg' that was present on her head.

"Yeah. I'll get it, it's in the car," Sam replied, jogging over to the trunk. He opened it, reached in, and pulled out a huge first-aid kit. Out of the kit he pulled a super-sized bottle of Extra-Strength Tylenol. After closing the trunk, he brought the big bottle to Anna, who was a little shocked at its size.

Sam noticed her expression and said, "What? You expect us to have one of those little bottles? They take way too many refills."

Anna nodded her head in understanding, and then took the bottle out of his hand. She took two pills out of the bottle and swallowed them dry. Sam looked a little surprised as he was handed back the bottle. She shrugged and he turned and put the Tylenol back in the trunk.

"That…. was a close one," said Claire as she rounded the corner of the building. She strolled over to where Anna and Sam were standing.

"Eh, I may as go too," said Anna, already moving toward the bathrooms. Dean was just finishing paying the employee and he walked over to the shade. Claire sat down on the edge of the sidewalk that surrounded the building.

"So this place you're stealing us off to," started Claire, "is it nice?"

"Well it's a house in the middle of a car junkyard," Dean said. "But it;s better than a motel."

"A junkyard. Uh-huh." Claire nodded, still a little apprehensive.

"Do you gotta go Sammy, cause this is last stop before we get to Bobby's."

"Alright," said Sam, starting toward the bathrooms, "but what about you Dean?"

"Dude, I'll be fine," Dean said, with a cocky look on his face. Sam just shrugged and continued toward the bathrooms.

"_Is he bragging about his bladder control or what?_" Claire thought to Anna, who shrugged. Smirks were present on both their faces.

"_I don't know but if he is, then you're getting a guy with a good bladder apparently._" Claire shot her a look of reproach.

"_What do you mean I'm getting a guy? Nothing's going on with me and Dean._" Anna stared at her sister, who obstinately pouted.

"_Helloooo! You two have flirting this entire trip!_ _What do you mean there's 'nothing going on'?!_" She thought. Claire couldn't come up with a good excuse so she decided to tactfully change the subject.

"You're calling **this** a **trip**? What about **this** do you find **enjoyable**?"

"I'm calling this the trip from **Hell**."

"Ah. You have a point." When everyone was finished with their (ahem) business they got in the car and back on the road.

They arrived at Bobby's forty-five minutes later. Claire and Anna were looking out their windows at the piles of car parts around them.

"_I hope Charles as an enormous phobia of trash,_" thought Claire. Anna snorted, though her face displayed her discomfort with the place. They pulled up in front of the simple house and they all sat for a second, just looking at it.

"Ok girls, listen up," Dean began, "Bobby might be surprised to see you, so let us explain what's happened." The girls nodded, showing their cooperation.

The group exited the car and approached the front door, with the boys in the lead. With a sigh, Dean knocked on the door. They heard heavy footsteps approaching and then the door swung open.

"Boys, I'm glad to see-" Bobby suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence as his eyes fell on the two teenaged girls behind them. Anna and Claire subconsciously scooted closer to the boys as Bobby continued to stare.

"What the hell have you boys done?" He asked. His eyes swiveled to Dean with a steely glare. Dean opened his mouth in protest. Sam's voice rang out first, however.

"Well you know Dean, Bobby. He's a daddy!"

"He wishes!"

"Sam you better not be talking about me!" The girls cried as they smacked Sam's back. Claire smirked as she hit Sam while Anna scowled as she pounded him. Bobby stood on his porch, stunned, while Dean glared at Sam, his cheeks just the faintest tinge of pink.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Sam exclaimed, laughing. Bobby shook his head with a sigh and opened the door for them.

"Come on in then," he said leading the way. Dean slinked in behind an annoyed Anna, an amused Claire, and a highly entertained Sam.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean grumbled. Claire turned to him with a grin.

"But you wish you did," she teased.

"Suuure I did," he replied with an eye roll. Claire struck a sultry pose and winked.

"Oh, you always do," she told him. Dean scoffed at her.

"Yeah, right." He then flicked her head. Claire chuckled.

"Hah!"

"What?" Dean asked. Claire drew closer to him and poked his chest.

"You **admitted** it." Dean's eyes locked onto Claire's. They stood there a few inches apart, unsure of what to say or do next.

Claire was able to smell him. Leather, gun smoke, sweat, and something that may have been Old Spice deodorant were the scents her alert nose detected. She found the mingled scents to be rather appealing. (a/n: no, I don't own old spice) Claire could feel her cheeks getting hot. She allowed the tips of her fingers to just brush against Dean's. **(a/n**: she's stealing my man! Give him back! **Claire:** heh-heh…he's not yours anymore!!

"_He's got pretty eyes,_" Claire thought. Anna blinked as she received her sister's message in the living room where Sam was explaining their story to Bobby.

"_Pardon? Who's got pretty eyes?_" She asked.

"_Dean's got pretty eyes._"

"_Claire…Oh never mind. Go on and flirt with your pedophile._"

"C'mon. Stop being annoying," Dean finally said. He grinned down at her, trying to shrug off the awkwardness of the moment. Claire laughed and took a step back. She turned away from him and rejoined her sister. Dean took a deep breath and followed her.


	12. You lazy bum

Sam sipped his beer as Dean finished their wild tale. Bobby was leaning against his kitchen counter, frowning. Dean accentuated the end of his story by taking a swig from his beer.

"So, what do'ya think?" He asked Bobby. The older man sighed and rubbed his hand across his face.

"I think they're in a pile of shit," he said. Dean nodded. Sam glanced out the window to make sure the girls were still in the junkyard. He and Dean had pushed the girls out the door earlier and told them to take the baggage in. It was an excuse for the three men to talk in peace, but not having them in his presence made Sam feel nervous.

"_What does he have in here?!" _Anna asked Claire who was struggling with a large bag of her own.

"_I don't know, but I'm annoyed that they're making us carry __**all**__ the bags,_" Claire replied. Anna groaned and Claire looked over her shoulder at her.

"What?"

"They're probably talking about us," Anna stated with a scowl. Claire turned away, smirking.

"Way to go genius. You just figured that out?"

"Wait…you figured something out before I did? This moment should be recorded or something. We could call it "Day Claire puts mind into use."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"So…what were you and Dean doing?" Anna asked.

"Eh-heh. Nothing!" Claire said as she quickened her pace towards the door. Anna grinned and pursued her sister.

"Oh please! Spill!"

"We did **nothing** I tell you! **Nothing**!" Anna chased Claire, both giggling wildly, towards the house

"Any ideas?" Dean asked. Bobby swirled the beer in his bottle, another long sigh escaping his lips. Frowning, he lifted his head and looked at Dean.

"Our best bet is to used them as bait. How are old are they anyway?" Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Neither was looking forward to this question.

"Ehm-" Sam was interrupted by the sound of something crashing to the ground. Dean and Bobby whipped their heads around.

"Shoot! Sorry it slipped!" Anna apologized picking up the bag. Claire popped her blonde head into the kitchen. She asked where the luggage should be place.

"I have some spare rooms upstairs," Bobby told her. "Take whichever one's you want."

"Thanks!" Claire said smiling. However when she approached the foot of the stairs with her baggage in tow the smile was completely wiped off her face. She groaned and proceeded to drag the bag up the stairs one at a time. Pronouncing each step with a heavy "thump." Anna sighed and followed her melodramatic sister.

"Hey! Dean! Can you get some of the other bags?" She called down. Dean sipped his beer decisively.

"I'm not done with my beer yet!" He yelled back. Sam shook his head with a smirk.

"What does that have to do with anything? Your beer will still be waiting for you when you get inside!" Anna yelled. Sam could just imagine the irate expression that would be blossoming on her pretty face. He heard her walking back down the stairs, her irritated expression in place. She stood in the kitchen doorway; one hand on her hip the other jerking her thumb over her shoulder. Sam didn't listen to her as she began to scold his brother. He instead examined her clothing choice of the day.

Anna's jeans nicely hugged her legs and her chest area was also nicely hugged by her two overlapping tank tops. Sam's fingers squeezed his beer bottle tighter, as he realized he found Anna attractive. But finding a young woman that happened to be living with you, to be attractive wasn't a bad thing he reasoned to himself.

"As long as I don't pulled a 'Dean' I'm ok," he murmured quietly. Dean glanced over at him.

"You say something?"

"Uh-No," Sam hastily replied. He tried to rid himself of Dean's curious stare by chugging his alcoholic beverage, a.k.a beer.

"_He's such a lazy bum,_" she told Claire. Claire smiled to herself and tugged the bag into the first empty room she saw.

As Dean went out to carry more things in, Bobby turned to Sam.

"Sam, how ol-" Sam anticipated Bobby's question and began to babble. He really, really didn't want to be the one telling Bobby that he and Dean were living with two 17-year-old girls. No matter how he said it in his mind, it just didn't sound…. right.

"You know, we really should work on that plan. I don't know when Charles will show up again. He's been pretty sporadic. Dean told you how last time he tracked us down to that apartment. And I don't know if he can find Anna by using her mind as a locater but-" Sam droned on and on. He never gave Bobby a chance to speak.

Claire stepped outside again to see if Dean would need any help. She took a deep breath and strode over to him. He was leaning over the trunk, pulling out more stuff she assumed.

"H-hey." Dean lifted his head to see her grinning shyly at him.

"Need any help?" Claire asked edging a bit closer. The elder Winchester grinned back and shook his head.

"Nah. You just stand there and look pretty," he told her with a wink. Claire shook her head, laughing a bit. Dean straightened with a smile. Claire watched him, her lips still upturned.

"Hey, do you think we had a funeral?" She suddenly asked. Dean frowned and shrugged.

"I guess so," he replied. Claire's face became troubled. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit the inside of her lip.

"It's kinda weird…being dead. Y'know?" She turned to him. Dean looked at her sad face and tried to think of something to say. (a/n: hurry up and comfort her already!!!) But before he could do anything, Claire pulled her lips into a thin smile and walked back into the house.


	13. His fault

"_What do you mean? We're not dead!_" Anna thought to Claire, who was slowly walking up the stairs. She and Claire both frowned at each other.

"_C'mon Anna…Our house __**burned down**__. Mom and Dad are dead. Everyone at home __**must**__ think we're dead too." _Anna went to into a room. She reappeared at the top of the stairs, holding Sam's laptop.

"Well let's check." In seconds the girls had plugged the laptop into a wall and were lying on their stomachs staring at the screen. The computer was taking an infuriating amount of time to start up.

"C'mon, c'mon you piece of crap!" Claire growled, glaring at the piece of technology. Anna tapped her fingers on the ground impatiently.

The blonde turned her head as she heard a grunt. Dean stood in the doorway with a bag in each hand. Claire noticed that the bags were theirs.

"Hey, what are you two doing? Sam doesn't like people playing around on his computer," he said. He glanced downstairs. Anna ignored him and clicked the Internet icon. Claire did what she always did when she was concerned, anxious, confused, or hesitant about something. She bit the inside of her lip.

"We're looking up…us," she told him. Dean drew in a breath and nodded. He then turned and walked down the hallway to the opposing door.

Anna's fingers typed away furiously. She hit the enter button with a sharp clack. Claire watched her eyes widen as she stared at the results of her search. Claire then turned to the screen; she was almost afraid of what she would see. Her voice seemed stuck in her throat. When she spoke her words were weak.

"The Claire and Anna Daniels memorial…click on that, Anna. Let's see what they have to say." Anna clicked the link. They were taken to a website completely dedicated to them. The top of the sight had something written in an enormous font. Claire's eyes began to water as she read it.

In Loving Memory of Claire, Anna, and Their Parents. Rest in Peace. We love you.

People had left thousands of comments. Old friends had written of the good old times they had spent with them and how lucky they thought they were to have been friends with them. Their enormous family left heartfelt messages of love and sadness at their early departure.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Claire murmured. She scrolled down and saw pictures of her mom and dad. They were standing under the old apple tree in front of their house. The couple's arms were wrapped around each other's waist.

Anna let out a low groan. She took control of the computer and clicked on the photo gallery link. Pictures sprang up on the screen. The first one was of Claire, Anna, a girl, wearing an enormous birthday hat, and a boy, all hugging each other.

"Remember Kelley's party? That was where Chris and I met. Look there's Tyler. He had a crush on you ya know." Anna spoke in flat, emotionless tones. Claire felt like crying. But her eyes remained perfectly dry.

"_I never knew._" When Claire talked, her voice was devoid of emotion also.

"There's Chris." Anna's emotions shot through Claire's mind like a knife. She was use to feeling what her sister felt, but neither had had to go through the anguish of being part of the 'living dead.' Claire hissed as Anna's roaring grief rampaged through her head.

Realizing that she was hurting her sister, Anna took a deep breath. She gently touched Claire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Claire shrugged and continued scrolling down the pictures. A wry smile suddenly appeared.

"I can't believe he put this up," she said, pointing at the screen. Anna followed her sister's finger to see a boy licking ice cream off her cheek. She snorted.

"Brandon was always…. erotic," Claire replied. Anna stood. She walked over to the bed and lowered herself onto it. Claire kept staring at the pictures. She was unwilling to part with them.

"_I miss them,_" she thought. Anna rubbed her face. She didn't want to think about it.

"_I know._" Despite her tired 'voice' Claire continued.

"_There goes college. And Aunt Meg, Uncle Pete, Terry-_"

"Stop Claire! I don't want to think about it," Anna snapped. Her sister rose to glower at her. Claire's eyebrows were drawn to a point and her lips were set in a firm line.

"Well **think about it**." Claire's voice was low and her body seemed to crackle with a negative energy. "**He's** taken everything! **Everything** Anna! My life! Your life! We're **DEAD**! We can't do **anything**! No friends! No parents! No school! Nothing! No kids! I can't have a family! Grandma's throwing rose petals on our empty caskets!" Claire's voice was close to shrieking. She was just barely containing herself.

Anna stared at her sister. Rage billowed out of every pore in Claire's body. She had always known that her sister would have made a good mom some day, but that ship, instead of sailing, had sunk. She gripped the covers of the bed as she fully realized that all Claire was saying was true. They didn't exist. They were dead. There was no future for them. Just moving from one crummy hotel to the next.

"It's all his fault! It's his entire damn fault! Damn him! That piece of shit!" Claire ranted. She grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly. She bent her head and looked at her feet.

"I don't know what to do Anna. I don't know," she whispered. She sat next to Anna, tears creeping out of the corners of her eyes. Anna sniffed as she began to cry as well.

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who's read the story! Once again, please give some credit to my lovely co-author: gwlp93. She and I both had the inspiration for this story and as you see we've been having lots of fun with it.

On a sadder note: I'm not very pleased with this chapter so please-tell me what you think. Thanks very much!


	14. No beer for you!

Dean peeked into the room where Anna and Claire were currently located. When their crying reached his ears he decided he would need back up. He knew that he wasn't very good at comforting people. He lacked what he called the 'feminine touch.' Sam, however, was much more in touch with his feminine side.

Dean hastily made his way down the stairs and proceeded to yank Sam out of the kitchen.

"Sam! Come upstairs now!" He ordered, tugging on his brother's arm. Sam put his beer on the table. He was very confused. Dean had an urgent expression on his face. Sam wasn't sure if the girls were just playing around, or if there actually was some serious trouble. Bobby also appeared to be confused, but he shrugged and continued drinking his beer.

"Look, just come upstairs alright? The girls-they're upset. You need to be all…feminine or whatever," Dean babbled lamely. Bobby snorted. Sam stared at his brother, bewildered. Dean sighed and pulled him over to the stairs.

"What? What do you mean, 'I have to be feminine?'" He asked as he pushed Dean's hand off his shirtsleeve. Dean just shook his head and pointed at the door on the left of the stairs.

"Just go talk to them ok?" He pleaded to Sam, who was beginning to grasp some aspect of the situation. He raised his eyebrows in a way that seemed to say, "You're buying me a beer later."

Dean slapped his brother on the back and muttered, "You know I'm not good at this."

"Fine, fine," Sam sighed. With a half annoyed glare at Dean he entered the room. He looked at both of the girls. Both of the girls looked back at him. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and noticed his computer on the floor. The website drew his eyes in.

"_Oh boy…"_ he thought. Dean stood just outside the doorway, shifting his weight back and forth.

Sam walked over to the girls and looked down at them. Anna glanced up at him; her forehead was creased with grief and her lips were opened just a fraction. Claire stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry," he said. A thick, heavy silence answered him. Anna closed her eyes and drew a ragged breath. He heard Claire begin to cry angry tears. Footsteps behind him made him turn his head. He was a bit surprised to see Dean joining him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Dean told the girls. Anna nodded. Her arms hung limply at her sides and all her sarcastic attitude was gone. Claire's humor seemed dead as she hacked out sob after sob. Sam placed a hand on Claire's shoulder and squeezed. He then sat next to Anna and gently draped his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Dean stood in front of them, his eyes on Claire's bent head. He knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, Claire, look at me," he said softly. Her eyes flitted up to his and then quickly lowered themselves. He pushed some of her hair away from her face.

"C'mon. Look at me. It's gonna be ok, alright?" Dean put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. As she remained unresponsive, he wrapped her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder as he smoothed back her hair. Anna was momentarily distracted by the sweetness Dean was displaying.

Dean's eyes caught Anna's, who gave him a small, but appreciative, smile. His eyes widened slightly as Claire put her own arms around him and latched on tightly.

"Uh, shh. It's ok. It's going to be ok," he murmured. His eyebrows drew together as she turned into his neck. Sam and Anna glanced at each other. Both were surprised at the cuddliness of Dean. His next action really shocked them.

Dean moved out of Claire's grip just a tad. She raised her head to look at him. Her eyes found his serious mouth and his troubled hazel eyes. Dean felt that he should do something more to comfort her and did the first thing that seemed reasonable. He hesitated for a second, and then kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"Come on. Let's go out or something," he said, standing.

"Hey! You guys want some lunner?" Bobby called from downstairs. (_a/n: this is OUR word. Go on, spread it like the flu! Lolol_.) All four people looked at each other.

"What did he say?" Anna asked Dean.

"I think he said 'dinner.'"

"Oh no, he said 'lunner.'" Anna and Claire snorted with laughter.

"Yo! Bobby! Did you say 'lunner'?!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah! Y'know? Lunch and dinner?" Bobby yelled back. "Just come and eat!"

The girls rose from the bed and started toward the stairs.

"Last one there gets to clean the dishes!" they called in unison, already halfway down the stairs. The boys immediately dashed toward the stairs, and knowing they couldn't beat the girls, they were trying to beat each other. They both bolted through the kitchen door at the same time, effectively squashing the other.

"I would say that was a tie, wouldn't you Anna?" Claire remarked.

"Most definitely," her sister said, nodding. The boys both pouted as Bobby smirked at them and set the table.

"So girls, what are your names?" He asked, setting down the last plate and reaching for some glasses.

"I'm Anna," she said from her seat. Claire raised her hand.

"I'm Claire." Bobby set the glasses down and told Sam to get silverware (which wasn't really silver) and Dean to get the food.

"So, how old are you two?" He asked as he and the boys sat. Sam and Dean tried not to groan out loud as Anna opened her mouth.

"We're both 17." Bobby's eyes bugged out of his head. He slowly turned to glare at the brothers. Sam stared at his plate while Dean had taken an interest in the bare wall opposite him.

Anna and Claire noticed the tension and quickly came to the boys rescue.

"Uh-They've behaved," Claire hastily added. Anna nodded vigorously.

"Really. They haven't…done anything. We're only interested in attractive people," she teased. Sam was highly tempted to throw a pea at her. Dean was also tempted…and he gave in.

"AAH!" She exclaimed as the pea bounced off her nose. Bobby chuckled and then reprimanded Dean for throwing food in his kitchen.

"Dean, stop acting like a two year old," he scolded. Dean smirked at his victim but listen to the older hunter.

"_He's a very cute two year old, though,_" Claire thought to her sister, who merely rolled her eyes.

The lunner continued in relative peace and pleasant conversation. When the lunner was finished the boys began to clean up. The girls however, were being given the 'grand' tour of Bobby's house.

As the girls entered the living room, they looked with an avid curiosity at all the ancient and not so ancient books piled around the room.

"You must like to read," Anna commented, picking up one of the rather larger ones. Bobby turned to her with a wry smile.

"Well it does help when you're trying to kill supernatural things," he told her. Anna nodded slowly with a wry smile of her own.

"Ah, good point." Her attention was caught by an, "Oh my!" that came from the other end of the room. Claire was bent over, looking at something. Anna joined her.

"What?" She asked. Claire looked at her and waggled her eyebrows.

"Me thinks this man is very, very, very, very attractive," she said pointing at a photograph of a much younger Bobby and another man standing next to him. The man looked similar to Dean. He wasn't really smiling, but he did make an attempt at one.

"Yes. He is attractive," Anna agreed. They both turned around when they heard Bobby laughing.

"What?" they said, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"That there is John Winchester." He seemed highly amused at the surprise on their faces. Claire straightened up while Anna went back to examining the photograph.

"You mean like Dean and Sam Winchester?" Claire asked.

"Yep," Bobby said, "that's their father."

"Well no wonder they're so gorgeous," Claire remarked, while Anna silently agreed. Bobby just smirked and shook his head at the blonde's comment.

"Where is their dad, anyway?" Anna inquired.

"He died about a year ago," said Bobby with a slight frown. Claire and Anna glanced at each other. They each uttered an "Oh" of slight surprise. Uneasiness filled the room as each person tried to think of something to say. Dean and Sam suddenly came strutting into the room.

"That must have been the fastest clean-up ever," Dean bragged, not realizing the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"Yeah…that's great," Anna said. She stuck her hands in her jeans pocket and rocked back onto her heels. Claire fiddled with her hands and bit her lip. (a/n: of course)

Sam eyed them, curious, as Dean just began to see that something was not quite right.

"Uh…what's going on?" Sam asked. Claire quickly flashed him an unconvincing grin.

"Nothing much," she lied. Anna picked up the photograph and glance at it one more time. Claire looked at it too.

"You know, your dad was pretty good looking. Too bad I can't say the same for you," Anna teased. Bobby laughed as Dean frowned and Sam just shook his head at her.

"Y'know-maybe we should out tonight," he offered. He thought the girls should do something, anything, to get their minds off the recent tragedy.

Claire looked at him, surprise fresh on her features. Dean and Bobby followed her example.

"Since when do you ever want to go out?" Dean asked. He raised his eyebrow in speculation at his (taller) brother. Sam recoiled as he noticed the strange looks everyone in the room was giving him.

"Fine! If you don't want to go out we don't have to!" He said defensively.

"Oh no! Going out is fine. That was just…unexpected. I'd love to go out," Claire told him. She smiled at him apologetically. "But…where would we go?"

Dean screwed his eyes up in concentration and then smiled as an idea hit him.

"There are some bars around here-"

"Dean, they're seventeen," Bobby interjected in a gruff tone. He crossed his arms with a stern expression planted on his face. Dean vaguely wondered why he felt like he was some teenager confronting his date's father.

"Bobby, I know there are some karaoke bars around here. We'll take the girls there. We won't get drunk. I'll keep Dean from doing anything stupid," Sam told the older man. Dean scoffed at his brother, as Claire and Anna snickered to themselves. Bobby narrowed his eyes. Anna thought that he wasn't going to let them go. However, Sam's look of pleading (along with hers) finally made the man frown in defeat.

"Alright fine. But get them back by 12," Bobby ordered.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed. "Bobby! They're almost adults!"

"Yeah, **almost**," Bobby replied. Dean stepped forward to haggle with the hunter.

"How about 12:30?"

"No."

"C'mon Bobby! Let the girls have some fun!"

"Please?" Claire asked, aiming a damaging puppy face Bobby's way.

"_He's gonna give!_" She told Anna. Her sister just gave her a mischievous smile. Bobby's stern look began to quake as Claire's face worked it's magic.

"Could we stay out till 1…maybe?" She asked in a pitiful voice. Bobby turned and grunted.

"Only till 1. Boys, you better take care of them."

"_Aww! He's like a grandpa! I'm this close to hugging him,_" Anna told Claire, who agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yahtze!" Dean hissed under his breath. Sam rolled his eyes and glanced over at Anna who smiled demurely at him. Claire suddenly appeared by his elbow, begging for his attention.

"So, when are we gonna go?"

"Around 6ish? Dean?"

"Yeah, that's alright." Claire bent her head to observe her outfit. She frowned as it failed to live up to her expectations.

"I need to change and do my makeup," she informed them. With that she took exited the room and everyone below could hear her pounding up the stairs. Anna, with an eye roll, followed her.

"I'm gonna get changed too. See you in 5."


	15. Party like aghostbuster

Three hours after their lunner, Claire and Anna prettied themselves up in the bathroom. They dabbed on the final touches of their make up and then slipped into their flip-flops. They were both wearing normal blue jeans and mix matched tank tops.

"It was lucky that you told me to get this," Claire said as she examined her light green sequin tank top that hung over a black one. Anna smiled at her, fiddling with her own pale pink one.

Dean and Sam were currently slouching on Bobby's couch, watching T.V (Oprah to be precise).

"Man, they're taking awhile," Dean complained. Sam grinned but didn't turn away from the screen.

"Shows how much you know about girls," he replied. Dean eyed him with annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon Dean, girls always take awhile getting ready," Sam said. "Jess would take forever to finish her makeup." He tried not to notice Dean's nervous fidget at the sound of Jess' name. Dean fidgeted once more, unsure of what he should do next.

"So, uh, where are we taking them anyway?" He asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Sam finally took his attention away from the T.V and faced Dean.

"I think it's about twenty, maybe thirty, minutes away. It's called Belle's or Bella's…something like that."

"Hey guys! We're ready! Let's go party!" Claire called to them, running down the steps. Anna followed her at a more moderate pace. Dean and Sam's eyes met.

"No getting drunk," Sam warned. Dean narrowed his eyes at him. With an annoyed grunt, he stood up, and pulled the car keys out of his pocket.

"Right. Let's go then."

"Bye Bobby! We'll come back safe and sound!" The girls yelled.

"See you later! Boys! Behave!" He yelled back. Dean threw a skeptical look over his shoulder at the older man.

"Since when did you start playing 'mom' Bobby?" He asked. Bobby frowned.

"Since you started living with two teenage girls Dean." Dean sputtered at his response. Finding himself verbally weaponless he ignored the smirking hunter.

They piled into the car with mixed emotions. Sam was seriously concerned with his appreciation of Anna's clothing choice and began to hope that this wasn't a bad idea. Claire was glad that she could pretend that nothing was wrong, and Anna hoped her sister wouldn't send herself into denial. Dean just wanted to have a good time. (**a/n:** wow…he's so emotionally complex isn't he? Lol. I wuv Dean.)

"Where we goin'?" Claire asked from the back. While keeping his eyes on the road Dean answered her. "Bella's…or Belle's according to Francis here."

"Francis?" Anna asked. She leaned forward in her seat, an inquisitive look on her face. Sam grimaced.

"Long story," he quickly said. Anna poked his shoulder and grinned mischievously at him.

"Spill!"

"_She_ drinks girly coffee," Dean explained smirking at Sam's peeved look. Anna rolled her eyes. Claire snorted in the back.

"What do you define as 'girly' Mr. Macho Man?" She asked.

"Anything that has more than two lumps of sugar in it."

"Geez you're harsh. Some of the manliest guys I know **love** frappucinos," she told him. (**a/n:** goodness, frappucinos are heavenly!) Dean grinned into the rearview mirror.

"Than they mustn't have been very manly." Claire shook her head although she was trying not to grin too widely.

Anna leaned back in her seat as the car glided along the stretch of pavement. She wasn't surprised when AC/DC began blaring. Claire let out a groan and reached for the radio. Dean smacked her appendage away.

"Hey! Leave AC/DC alone!" He scolded. Claire pouted but didn't protest further.

The Impala turned into the bar's parking lot, which was actually called _Bella's_, at exactly 7:20 p.m.

"_Well, this oughta be interesting_," Anna thought. Claire nodded. They were standing close to each other, as neither had ever been to a bar before and didn't know what to expect. Unlike them, the boys were completely at ease. They began to walk towards the facility; the girls tarried behind them.

Sam glanced over his shoulder. He heard Dean muttered something under his breath.

"Girls! Hurry it up!" Dean commanded. Both Anna and Claire raised their eyebrows. They didn't need to use words to say, "Make us."

Sam shook his head at his companions' immature behavior. Was he the only adult around? His eyes swept over the group and decided that yes, he was.

"And adults are **not** allowed to have feelings for teenagers," he sternly reminded himself. He was the first through the door and the first to hear the awful singer. He winced as the man with the mike, who was completely wasted, tried to hit a high C and failed miserably.

"Oh my ears!" Dean groaned. Claire snorted on her laughter and whispered, "He's terrible!" Anna smirked in agreement.

"I'm gonna need a drink," Dean groaned again. The other three followed him to a booth in the back. The brothers sat on one side of the table and the sisters on the other.

"Hey, Dean, how much money do you have?" Sam asked as he fished for his wallet. Dean dug into his back pocket for his own wallet. He pulled three twenties out.

"Not as much as I would like," he sighed. Sam took out two twenties of his own.

"Man we're broke."

"Yep. I'll go get drinks. What do you want Sammy? Gin and tonic?" Dean snickered, rising from the seat. Claire smirked at Dean's teasing.

"Dude there's nothing wrong with gin and tonic. But get me a Miller Light."

"Alright, girly-man. What do you two want?" The two sisters made eye contact and had a brief mental discussion. (**a/n:** no..i don't own miller light.) Anna than raised her head.

"Um, virgin strawberry daiquiris if they have 'em or water's fine," she told him. Dean raised his eyebrows and appeared to be surprised.

"Wow. You two seriously don't want any real drinks?"

"We're underage Dean…" Claire and Anna were confused. Dean shook his head.

"I'm living with **three** goody-two-shoes now," he said in a mournful tone. The edges of both the girls' lips curved down, along with Sam's.

"Geez Dean. Sorry for not wanting to break the law!" Anna snapped. Claire opened her mouth but then she smiled dangerously.

"Oh he just wants to get us drunk. Don't you Dean? I knew you wanted us to have your babies. Sam, your brother's such a pedophile," she said. Dean stiffened and placed his palms against the table. He leaned over Anna and frowned at Claire.

"That was sick."

"But true," she retorted, leaning forward herself. Dean edged even closer to her, successfully forcing Anna to uncomfortably smash her body against the back of the booth. Sam watched the scene with interest and slight amusement.

"I'm **not** a pedophile! I'm just saying you shouldn't obey the law all the time! Have a little fun!" He argued. Claire shook her head at him pitifully. Her face held the look of someone who knew that his or her opponent was on the edge of defeat and one final push would assure victory.

"Fun? As in illegal activities such as underage sex?" She replied. Dean was sure that this was the first time a girl had made him feel embarrassed about sex. Sam burst out laughing.

"Oh boy! Dean you better stop talking and get the drinks," he laughed. Dean straightened up and walked away like a dog with its tail between its legs. Anna patted her sister's shoulder and noticed that Claire wasn't looking as smug as she should over her win.

"_What's up?_" Anna asked. Claire bit her lip as she watched Dean walk away.

"I hope he knows I was just teasing…"

"Ahh, don't worry about Dean. He's fine," assured Sam with a casual wave of his hand. He then grinned at her.

"So, what song are you going to sing?" Claire's eyes widened at his question.

"Uh, I have to sing?" She stammered.

"Well this is a karaoke bar Claire," he said. He watched her fidget and fought the urge to chuckle. Anna was leaning on her hand and also seemed to be enjoying Claire's discomfort.

"Why don't you go first?"

"Nah. I don't sing."

"Anna! You go then!"

"Oh come on Claire. You sing all the time. It'll be fun!" Anna urged. Claire groaned in exasperation as she caved in under their peer pressure.

"Fiiine, jerks. What kind of song should I sing?" Anna rubbed her chin like a philosopher and drummed her fingers against the table.

"How 'bout "What I like about you?" She suggested. She looked at Sam and said, "No objections?" Sam shrugged.

"Nope. Fine by me." He smirked while Claire sighed. The blonde stood and shoved her sister mildly.

"I'm moving! I'm moving!" Anna yelped. When she finally got out of the booth Claire trained her eyes on the small stage. She patted her hair, licked her lips, and blessed Sam and Anna with an aggravated groan. Anna reached out and smacked her rear.

"Get going girl!"


	16. Don't sing off key

Claire walked past several booths and tables as she made her way to the stage. She was too concerned about her debut to notice the green eyed stranger who "inconspicuously" looked her up and down. Anna, however, did.

"_Oh boy, Claire, you just got checked out!_" She thought. Claire visibly perked up.

"_Oooh! Really? By who?_" She asked, climbing up the tiny stairs. She picked up the microphone and scrolled through the songs, looking her chosen song. She waited for Anna to supply more information.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Sam asked, highly confused. Anna was squirming and twisting around in her seat. When she resembled a pretzel he winced.

"You know, you can sit over here if you really want to see her that much," Sam suggested. Anna faced him, wearing a puzzled expression.

"Who? Oh! That works, but I'm looking at someone else now," she told him. As she slid in next to him, he asked her who she was looking at.

"Some really sexy blonde," she squealed. Sam had his "Oh please" face on. Anna noticed this and quickly apologized.

"Oh Sam I'm sorry! You're gorgeous too! This guy's for Claire. He was checking her out, so I'm giving her the low down," she explained. Sam nodded.

"Ah, now I get it. Ha. Dean's got some competition." Anna snorted at his remark. As music began to fill the air, she began smacking his arm in excitement.

"Oh my God! She's going to sing! This is going to be great!" She laughed. Sam had to agree with her.

"_Hot, blonde, built…He's perfect! Dean's got nothing on him,_" Anna thought. Claire opened her mouth and began to sing. (_a/n: Dun Dun Dunnnn!_)

Dean swung his head around at the sound of someone singing, grinning broadly. He wasn't very surprised to see the girl who sang James Brown in the shower up on the stage. It still was going to be worth a laugh though. He grabbed their drinks and tried not to spill them as he walked back to the booth. Before he got back to the table he decided to sample one of the (virgin) daiquiris. He slurped on a straw, surprised that it didn't taste all that bad. Chortling to himself, he covered said straw in his saliva. Mischief was afoot.

"Oh look at her!" Anna squealed. She was very excited for her sister. Claire wasn't half bad, not the greatest singer around, but she was easy on the ears. She began to get into the song and pranced around the stage. Anna had grabbed Sam's arm and was bouncing up and down on her booty. Sam was laughing and covering his face with his hand. However, he immediately sobered down when he saw an amused Dean approaching.

"Well Sammy, you've got yourself a hyper girl there. Where's the 'off' switch?" He asked. Anna didn't seem to be overly affected, but her annoyance was obvious.

"Shut up Dean. Can I have my drink?" Dean held the glass, with the straw he had licked, just out of her reach.

"Say the magic word!"

"Please!"

"Sure thing babe!" He said as he gave her the drink. Anna and Sam both gave him concerned looks. Dean watched the red head sip the drink cautiously. He just smirked and turned around to get a better view of the stage. As he was walking away Anna elbowed Sam.

"Why does something tell me to be frightened?" She asked. Sam continued watching his brother's retreating back.

"Because he probably did or is about to do something," he replied. Anna furrowed her eyebrows and took a large sip of her drink.

Claire was enjoying herself immensely up on stage. She was dancing around and having the time of her life. Whenever she sang the chorus she would find a cute guy and grin flirtatiously. Dean enjoyed watching her sing and dance. He found her amusing and, though he would never admit to thinking it, he thought Claire looked so darn cute. There she was. Shaking her adorable booty and smiling like a kid on their birthday. Dean smirked. She really did have a nice butt.

The song finished and Claire received hoots and applause. She was wear a giant smile on her face as she walked off the stage. She saw Dean and began to make her way over to him.

"Hey." Claire turned to see a gorgeous green-eyed, blonde grinning down at her. The man was easily 6'5" and the rolled up sleeves of his blue button shirt didn't hide the fact that he worked out. Often.

"Hi," she responded, a little taken aback. A quick glance towards Dean showed he wasn't too happy.

"You were good," the man told her. Claire smiled demurely at his compliment. Though she was acting calm, she couldn't wait to go brag about this gorgeous male to her sister.

"Thanks."

"What's your name?"

"Cl-" Claire was unable to finish her sentence. A shove from behind sent her sailing into the man's chest. Claire was embarrassed yet ecstatic. She restrained herself from giggling giddily (a/n: try saying THAT five times fast…go ahead! I dare you!) as she collided with the man's hardened abs.

"_He's BEAUTIFUL! Oh my God! His abs are amazing! And oh! He's wearing Axe. I love Axe!_" Anna nearly spit out her drink when she received the message. She laughed and began to choke. Sam quickly patted her back.

"Whoa! Are you ok?" He asked. Anna nodded, gasping at air. As soon as her throat was clear she began laughing again. Sam stared at her, utterly confused.

"_Is he blonde?_" She asked Claire.

"_Yep. With really sexy green eyes._"

"_Have fun Claire._"

"_Oh, I will._"


	17. Underage Madness

Dean frowned as he watched the two blondes grin at each other. He was disgusted, so he went back to the booth, and slid into it.

"Why the angry face?" Sam asked him.

"Some blonde's chattin' up Claire," He grudgingly admitted. Anna smiled.

"I know! Isn't great?" He and Sam exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Teenagers," He grumbled. Anna raised her eyebrows; knowing full well she was being mocked.

"_Come save me Claire! I'm being ridiculed_," Anna pleaded. The response she got was less than satisfactory.

"_Can it wait? I'm dancing with Kullen. Isn't that name sexy?_"

"_You're a jerk,_" Anna thought.

"_I'm sorry!_" Claire apologized, smiling as her dance partner twirled her. She grinned as Kullen dipped her low.

"Ah! Don't drop me!" She said with a laugh. Kullen pulled her up and smiled.

Sam watched Anna huff and tap her fingers against the tabletop.

"What's up?" He asked, poking her arm and leaning closer to her. She laid her cheek against her palm, a small frown on her face.

"Claire isn't going to save me from you two," she complained as she exhaled loudly. Dean's face broke into a grin.

"We're not that bad," he chuckled. Anna smirked at him.

"Oh yes, you are," she replied. Sam laughed at her, and smiling mischievously, he began to poke her side. She squealed (with delight) and slapped his arm, but Sam persisted.

"If we're so bad, why're you laughing?" He asked. Anna continued laughing. Her eyes widened with surprise when Sam's other hand slipped around her back and pinched her other side.

"Ah! No! No! Stop! Ah! That tickles Sam!" She and Sam burst into peals of laughter. They did not notice that Dean had been watching them with a bemused, yet astonished expression. He cocked an eyebrow while he sipped his beer.

"_Well, well. Never thought I'd live to see the day Sam hit on a minor. This is amazing blackmail_," he thought deviously. He was distracted when Claire swung back into the booth. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a loud, "Whoo! That was fun! I love dancing!" Sam and Anna took a pause from their flirting to listen to her tale. Dean just pretended to ignore her.

"I'm guessing you liked Kullen then," Anna stated. Dean snorted. Teenagers…God, who needed them? He rolled his eyes while Claire bragged about her 'catch' of the night. Anna patiently listened to her, all the while, sitting very close to Sam. Dean took account of this and mentally jotted it down. This could be interesting. Dean decided that he couldn't take much more of Claire's infatuation and resolved to be a pain in the ass.

"He sounds like a man-whore. How much does he charge?" He piped up. Claire snorted and replied, "Hypocrite." Sam became highly amused at her 'burn.' (He always did enjoy watching people make fun of his brother.) Dean's eyes widened, in mild surprise. He took a long swig of his beer to buy some time.

Anna's eyes then lit up suggestively. She rose, her fingers trailing along Sam's arm.

"I'm getting hot. Come out side with me. I'll be scared by myself," she pouted. The youngest Winchester rubbed his neck as he let himself be dragged away. Claire and Dean watched them exit; their mouths were agape. Dean turned to the blonde.

"Did you just see that?" He asked her. She nodded; her face held a rather disgusted expression.

"Ye-ah. Oh God…" Dean couldn't help but grin.

"Sam, you sly dog," he chuckled. Claire smacked his arm hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"That's disgusting!" She shivered at the idea of her sister and Sam alone in the dark. Dean tried to calm her down by saying that Sam was a responsible, consenting adult, and Anna was almost a responsible, consenting adult, so what the heck? Why couldn't the two of them have a little fun?

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So, you think it's perfectly ok for my seventeen year old sister and your twenty-something year old brother to get it on?" Dean frowned.

"Well, when you say it, it sounds kinda perverted…" He admitted. Claire nodded.

"It is perverted!"

"…But in a hot way."

"Shut up you sick minded freak."

Meanwhile 

Anna held Sam's hand as they made their way to the Impala. Sam was beginning to feel his nagging conscience.

"_She's only seventeen! What the hell am I doing?_" He thought. Anna didn't seem to mind the age difference at all. Her hand suddenly reached into his pocket. Once again, sirens were going off in Sam's head.

"_What is she doing?!_" He was greatly relieved to find that she only wanted the car keys. Despite his better judgment, he couldn't help but watch her bend to unlock the front passenger door. She crawled onto the seat and leaned over to unlock the driver side door. Sam's cheeks were getting hot.

"_Oh boy._" She flashed him an inviting smile.

"Come on in. The door's unlocked." With an, "Uh, ok," he walked around the hood of the Impala, and he slid into the driver's seat. Anxiously he wiped his palms on his pants.

"So," he began. "Do you want me to roll the windows down?" He grew a bit nervous with the look she aimed in his direction.

"Why don't we fog them up?" She suggested. Sam started.

"What!"

"Sam! I'm kidding! Relax!" She hastily said. He exhaled in relief.

"So-I noticed you and Dean never buckle up. It's not that hard you know," Anna told him. Sam's features changed into quizzical ones.

"Uh, yeah, well, I guess we just…don't."

"Hey they save lives!" She reprimanded him. He grinned, feeling a bit more at ease. "Here, let me show you how they work, incase you don't know." With that, Anna reached across his lap, took his buckle, and clipped it with a 'snap.'

"There. Not that difficult. I bet it's easier than hunting things." He snorted.

"Probably," he agreed. He unbuckled. Anna gasped at his offending action.

"What are you doing!"

"What?" Sam was oblivious to his crime. She reached again for the buckle.

"You took it off!"

"We're not even moving!"

"We are still in a vehicle Samuel. You need to keep it on!" She teased. Sam had a small, but bemused, smile on his face.

"Then where's yours?" He asked.

"I don't need one. I'm more mature!" She bragged. Sam laughed.

"Riiiight. Well, I'm buckling you up," he said, reaching across for her safety belt. She blocked his hand with her own.

"Sam honestly, we're not even moving." He scoffed at her statement. And then he began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Oh really? Oh really?" He questioned while Anna squealed throughout his tickle torture. Finally, Sam felt her hand in his hair, and Anna pressed his face to hers. Before Sam knew it, they were making out.

Meanwhile 

Claire and Dean approached the car very slowly. They didn't want to walk in on anything nasty. Claire glanced at her male companion and placed his hand over her eyes.

"I don't wanna see anything," she said. Dean snorted and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"C'mere ya little pansy. Yer gonna have to learn about the birds and the bees sometime," he informed her. He smirked as he watched her mouth frown.

"Why do they associate sex with birds and bees? It doesn't make any sense!" Dean nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you there. Why don't they just call it 'the best time of your life?'" He suggested. Claire had to snort.

"You are an addict. And I think you need some serious help," she replied.

"Nah. I don't. If I did, why would people keep coming back for more?" He asked her.

"You know what? Wait…never mind."

"What, you want some?" He grinned. She removed the hand that was covering her eyes and smirked at him.

"You're number twenty-five on my list," she informed him.

"Oh? Well your loss. So, who's numero uno?"

"Well…I've got Jonny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt-"

"Hey that works! You take Brad, and I'll take Angelina!" The conspirators laughed as they drew nearer to the Impala.

As Anna had previously suggested, the windows were indeed fogged up. Yet, fear not dear readers, for only their lips had come together (and tongues) now get your minds out of the gutter .

Dean and Claire glanced at each other.

"You get to tell them we're here," She told him. Dean started to laugh and covered his mouth with his hand.

"_This is gonna be good_," he thought with glee. He gripped the door handle and swung it open. Sam's head fell out over the seat. His upside down view of the world was quite disorienting. Anna glanced up sheepishly from her position on top of him.

"Hi…so, Dean…can I drive?" She asked, trying to get his mind off the subject at hand. He shook his head.

"No. Not a chance." He crouched down and lifted Sam's head.

"Having fun?" Sam and Anna struggled to position themselves in a respectable manner. It wasn't easy.

"Shut up Dean." Claire didn't say a word, but merely slipped into the backseat with Dean. Sam started up the car, feeling really, really awkward. He noticed that it was only nine o'clock at night. There was an extended period of time when awkwardness filled the air. Claire broke the stifling silence by exclaiming with exasperation, "Well if everybody's making out I may as well get some action too!" Dean didn't argue when she launched herself onto him.

Sam extended his arm back, while making sure not to kill anyone in the parking lot, and smacked Dean's head.

"Hey! Knock it off! I'm driving! You're distracting me!" He snapped.

"But Sam! I need to teach her about the birds and the bees!" Dean pleaded. Sam shook his head and punched his brother harder.


	18. Are you my daddy?

From his doorway, Bobby watched the dusty Impala exit the junkyard. While he returned Sam's wave of farewell, his knowledgeable mind was going over reasons why the two brothers had decided to suddenly finish a job and leave their charges at his place. He didn't think it had anything to do with Yellow-eyes. He was momentarily baffled, but then he remembered Sam's fidgety actions when he was around Anna earlier that morning.

"That boy just couldn't sit still. He was all nervous about somethin'," Bobby mused to himself. Experienced eyes then surveyed the girls' faces.

Anna was glancing out the window; her mouth frowning and her nose crinkled. Claire was ignoring the boys entirely, however the sound of their departing engine was making her shoulders lose some tension. Bobby noted this. He rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Great. Hormones!" He mumbled. The last thing he needed was a pair of frisky teenage girls.

The day went by quickly. After lunch, Claire, Anna, and he enjoyed a vicious game of Scrabble. A/n: Guess what! I don't own it! He won. Following the game, Claire and Anna entered Bobby's library. They nosed through several old books, ranging from fantasies to encyclopedias and newspapers. Claire was repeatedly blowing dust off of their covers. Anna found herself reading a book that held many gruesome werewolf folktales. The picture of John Winchester once again took Claire's eyes.

"_Do you think he was like his kids?_" She wondered. Anna was distracted and did not immediately reply.

"_Huh? Oh, I dunno._"

Bobby leaned against the doorframe and watched them. He felt a spark when an idea hit him.

"He looks a bit like Dean doesn't he?" He asked Claire. She jumped at the sound of his voice, and she responded rather quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Kinda." Her cheeks flushed at the thought of the elder Winchester. Bobby mentally groaned. He was gonna have to watch Dean when he was around. It was obvious that Claire was smitten with him. He warily watched Anna flip the pages of her book.

What was he going to do with those four kids?

Several miles away the Impala was cruising down a town road. Sam was staring with distracted eyes out of the passenger window. He never saw the people walking down the sidewalk or the little shops that were sprinkled throughout the town. Numerous times, he ran his hands through his brown shaggy hair. Dean was exasperated. He couldn't take any more upset puppy eyes.

"What's the matter with ya, Sammy?" He had to ask. Sam turned away from the window.

"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't have left them with Bobby. What if Charles comes back?" Sam muttered almost to himself. Dean game him an incredulous look.

"Dude! You were yapping my ears off as soon as I woke up about how we needed to get out of that house! Why do you want to go back? You know Bobby can take care of himself! He's been doing it for years!" Dean cried.

"I know! I know! I was…**am **panicking!" Sam argued back. Dean shook his head, but then his eyes widened in understanding.

"Oooh. I get it."

"What? What do you get?" Sam snapped. When Dean got ideas, he got scared. What could he say? Dean and ideas just didn't mix very well.

"You needed to get out because of your sexual tension! You just wanna get with Anna don't you? Dude, you should give her at least a year," he advised. Sam's face was contorted at his brother's epiphany.

"Dean! That's disgusting!" Sam yelped. Dean snickered, "That's not what you said last night."

"Shut up! Dean what we did was wrong! They're minors!"

"Hey! Don't share your guilt trip with me! If you don't remember lover boy, Claire was the one that jumped me! I was being a perfectly fine, model citizen. You, though, you were all over Anna." Sam was silenced. He glared out the window; he appeared to be very upset. Dean's face flashed with concern. Had he gone too far?

"Hey…Sammy? You alright?" He questioned. Sam replied with unexpected ferocity.

"No! I'm-**not**-alright!"

Dean pulled over. The look on Sam's face spelled one thing: NOT GOOD!

"Dean, I can't go back to that house! You're right. I was all over Anna. I want to go back, but I won't be able to look at her again! You know what this makes me! A pedophile! I'm a public enemy!" Sam rubbed his face in his hands and then dragged his hands through his hair. Dean shifted in his seat. This was awkward, however he'd been in weirder situations before. He could handle an emotionally distraught Sammy-kins.

"Look, Sammy-"

"-What if Bobby finds out? Maybe we should tell Bobby! Or wait! What if the girls-"

"-Damn, Sam! Shut up for a second!" Dean pleaded. "The girls were fine! Anna was happy until you started spouting that we had to go finish that job," he said.

"Claire wasn't looking at us," Sam replied sullenly. Dean rapped his fingers against the steering wheel whilst he thought of a return statement.

"Well that's my problem," he finally told Sam.

"But Dean-"

"-Sam. Relax. Nothing happened. We're fine. We'll come back in a couple of days, and everything will have cooled off. " Dean watched his brother's morose features.

"I don't know if…if…"

"If what Sam?" Dean asked him, almost in a patronizing way. Sam smacked his head against the dashboard.

"She's cute," he groaned.

"I know," Dean grinned. Sam turned his head to glare.

"Hey! Everybody like red heads, but I'll admit I prefer blondes," he continued. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"So you do like Claire?" He asked. Dean shrugged.

"She's cute. And not a bad kisser, but I bet I could teach her some things," he winked. He eased the car away from the sidewalk and back onto the road. He rolled his eyes when he heard Sam groan, "We're pedophiles."

The girls quickly, though unconsciously, began to see Bobby as a new father figure. Bobby also started to see them as family. He would chuckle to himself late at night when he would realize that he rather enjoyed taking care of the two girls. He gave them books to educate themselves on mystical beings and began teaching them all kinds of ways to defend themselves. The girls and he adopted each other to create a makeshift family with a patchwork quilt past.

"Bobby! What is this! I can't even pronounce it!" Anna shrieked on the second morning of their stay. Claire flopped onto her bed with an, "Uuuh!"

They were both irritated with their assigned books, and they could not fathom reading them for the next half hour. They had become muddled and confused after the first two pages.

"Just keep reading! You'll be done in time for lunch!" He shouted. He spread a healthy amount of peanut butter onto three slices of bread. He heard an "Aaaah! This is so boring! Why do we need to learn Latin! How about Spanish? I've had two years of it!" He took a deep breath and began to wipe jelly off of his spoon and onto the bread.

"Read!"

"Fine!"

"It's boooring!"

"Don't make me come up there!" He threatened. He sighed with relief when neither of the girls screamed back.

A door opened. Two pairs of feet crept into the apartment. Two heads peered around, and two pairs of hands held guns. The door closed.

"Hey look. Anna left a dent!" Dean chortled. He pointed to a smell indentation in the wall next to the door. Sam grinned.

"Ouch," he said. He ran his fingers over it, wondering how the red head girl was faring.

"Yeah. That was funny."

"Help?" The third voice caused the brothers to whirl around. Their guns were anxious to be shot, and the muzzles were pointed at a see-through little boy.

"Help me!" He begged. Dean and Sam exchanged a look. It was uncommon to find a spirit that talked, and one didn't appear to want to cause them bodily harm.

"What do you want?" Sam asked the spirit. The little ghost boy wiped his eyes.

"My brother."

Dean sucked in some air. He walked closer to the ghost boy and crouched down.

"Your brother Stephen?" The ghost boy nodded hesitantly and drew his arms around himself. Sam found it rather odd that Dean was making a ghost nervous.

"Where are the girls?" The ghost asked. Dean started. He raised his gun questioningly.

"Some place safe," Sam quickly interjected. He joined his brother on the floor.

"Can you talk to your brother?" He asked. The ghost shook his head in reply.

"He's forgotten me. He doesn't want to come with me. I miss him," the little ghost cried. Out of nowhere came a harsh scream, and the little ghost shrieked, "STEPHEN!"

The second specter's silvery arms reached out for Dean.

"Aw maaaaan!" Claire moaned. She stared at the scale. The venomous numbers that glared up at her crushed her cheerful mood. Anna materialized in the bathroom door. Claire's eyes were sadder than a bloodhound's.

"What's up?" Anna asked her.

"I've gained weight," She whimpered. Anna scoffed at her.

"Oh my gosh. It's the apocalypse! Ya gained weight! How much do you regularly weigh? Like 104?" Claire shook her head at her sister's sarcasm.

"No. But I've gained about five pounds," she said, voice filled with annoyance. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Claire, for once in your life you're probably semi-close to reaching a healthy body weight." Claire didn't seem to be impressed with the news. She pouted at the scale.

"You're not fat!" Anna cried. She marched over and pinched Claire's tummy.

"Ow!" The blonde exclaimed. She smacked Anna's arm and covered her red flesh.

"Leave my flub alone!"

"What flub?" Her sister asked dryly. "You should be like me and not look like a walking stick. Girls are more attractive when they aren't skin and bones. So hah!" Claire rolled her eyes. Anna sighed and gave Claire's cheek a gentle pat.

"C'mon. Breakfast. We're eating…" she trailed off to take a generous sniff of the air. "Sausages. Yep. And eggs."

The blonde cast another desolate look at the scale. Her shoulders sagged, and her tresses fell to cover her face.

"I'll be right down."

"You girls coming or not?" They heard Bobby yell. Anna grinned.

"Yeah! Coming!"

"Coming Bobby!"

Anna reached the kitchen first by sliding down the banister. Bobby gaped at her impish smile.

"Morning Bobby!"

"M-morning Anna," he answered her.

"You're super happy this morning," Claire said as she descended. Her eyebrows showed her puzzlement.

"_What's up with you?_" She asked Anna.

"_I'll show you after breakfast._"

Anna was feeling ravenous. She gave Bobby a cause to chuckle when she energetically announced that she could eat a whole whale.

Claire stood, glass in hand. She opened the fridge door and began shifting its contents.

"Hey daddy, where's the orange juice?" A pause followed her question. Anna was frozen with her mouth wide open, waiting for her forkful of eggs. Bobby's hand was stuck reaching for his coffee mug. Claire had meanwhile straightened up and looked at the two.

"I mean…Bobby," she said. Her voice was void of emotion, yet her cheeks were cherry-red. (**A/N**: Yeah…that's embarrassing.)

"It's, ah, it's already out here," he told her.

"Oh. Thanks." Bobby squirmed in his chair and rubbed his neck.

"_Did you seriously just call him '__**daddy**__'?"_ Anna asked as Claire sat back down.

"_Yes…now shut up,_" Claire ordered. Anna made an odd face and shoved her eggs into her mouth. To everyone's relief, Bobby's phone rang. Bobby quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Dean? Yeah, hey. You boys finish that job? Good. Not much trouble was it?" Bobby caught, just out the corner of his eye, Anna making an obnoxious kissy face at Claire. The blonde ignored her. But then Anna said something that Bobby had no way of knowing, because then Claire snapped her head around with a growl.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm still here. You'll be back in a day or two? Alright. No, I haven't seen any signs of demon activity," Bobby told Dean.

"So you and the girls are alright?" Dean asked at Sam's prodding.

"Yeah we're doing just fine. What's going on with you and them anyway?" Bobby listened to Dean fumble for an answer with a sly smile. He thought that would get a reaction.

"Don't give me an answer to that boy. Just get back here sometime. I'll see you two soon." Anna and Claire were watching him with anticipation.

Bobby took his time hanging up the phone and sitting back in his seat. The girls' eyes met for a moment.

"Soo," Anna began.

"_Y'know, I'm getting the feeling that Bobby has an inkling that we…and the guys are…__**interested**__ in each other,_" Claire thought.

"_Yeah. Same here. You were fricken' obvious though,_" Anna replied.

"_**I**__ was obvious! What about __**you**__! Yo-_"

"-Girls…there something you wanna tell me about the boys? Like why they suddenly decided to run off a couple days ago?" Bobby then asked.

"Just so you know I'm still a virgin, Bobby. I mean dad, wait no, I mean Bobby!" Claire blurted out. Bobby blinked.

"That's um, good Claire. You should stay one."

"I don't know why they left, but eh, I'm full so I'm gonna go change!" Anna announced. She hastily scootched out of the kitchen and dashed upstairs.

"Yeah me too!" Claire said. Bobby eyed the dirty dishes with disdain.

"I'm not cleaning up your messes!" He groused. Claire looked back from the stairs.

"Ummm yeah. I'll get back to ya on that," she offered. In an instant she had flown up the stairs and reached the safety of her bedroom. Bobby grumbled and began to pick the used dishes off of the table.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Bobby whirled around when he heard the scream. He ripped open a cabinet door and grabbed a flask of holy water.

"Girls!" He bellowed when he charged up the stairs.

(A/N: Finally! An update! I'm soooo sorry that this took so long! I apologize! Thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews! I love you all! By the way, this fic is co-authored by the wonderful Gwlp93 and myself, so you should show her some lovin' too. Thanks again!)


	19. All That Tension

Bobby burst into the girls' room. It took him less than ten seconds to assess the situation. Standing right in front of him was a demon whom he presumed was Charles. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a petrified Anna sitting on the floor and Claire crouching next to her. Bobby shot out his arm and splashed Charles with the holy water.

"Aaaargh!" The water hissed as it made contact with the demon. The smoke that rose from the demon's head and shoulders surprised the sisters for a moment.

"_What do ya know…water is actually a weapon,_" Claire mused.

"Claire! Anna! Out of here now! Get salt!" Bobby barked, sprinkling more holy water on Charles. The girls dashed for the door.

In her effort to vacate the room as soon as possible, Claire actually crawled under Bobby's legs. Anna squeezed between the man and the doorframe, flew down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen. Claire followed closely behind her sister. She slid along the floor till she body slammed the refrigerator.

"Ooooow!" She groaned. Her sister gave her an irritated look.

"Claire! Now is not the time to be a moron!" Anna screeched ripping open the fridge door.

"I know that! And you're not going to find salt in the fridge!" Claire responded snappishly, rubbing her shoulder. She then joined Anna in searching through the cabinets for salt.

"Salt, salt…Salt!" Anna cried. She snatched at the container greedily. She tossed a second package to Claire, and then the pair pounded for the stairs.

"We got salt! We got salt!" The blonde shouted up to Bobby.

"Good! Now get up here!" He yelled. Claire and Anna appeared in the door; their salt held at the ready.

"Aahhhh! Ok! What do we do?!" Claire exclaimed as she clutched at her weapon. Bobby rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You didn't read those books did you? Pour a circle of salt around him. Quick! Make it thick!" He instructed beginning to feel a little worried. His bottle of holy water was almost empty and Charles was looking very pissed off. Anna and Claire danced around the angry demon while they poured salt onto the floor.

"You're screwing it up!" Anna snapped. Her green eyes were filled with trepidation and her heart was pounding like a drum. Claire hastily filled in the hole she had created with her toe and moved on.

Finally, their very uneven circle was complete. For personal reasons, Claire reached into her container of salt and chucked a handful at Charles.

"Aaarghh!" He growled. The blonde teen smirked impishly and grabbed another pinch, prepared to strike again.

"Claire, stop that!" Bobby ordered. He wiped his face with his hand and pointed to the door.

"Downstairs. Now!" He stated with a grumble. Claire and Anna obediently listened to man and made their way to the door.

Once they had left the room yet again, Bobby pulled a stick of chalk out of his jean pocket and began to draw a pentagram on the hardwood floor.

"I'm taking these girls," Charles stated. His tone of voice left no room for argument. Bobby raised his eyes as he shouldered the bed out of the way so he could finish drawing the circle. He smirked when he heard cries of outrage from the sisters.

"_You'd get your ass kicked demon_," Bobby thought with pride.

"Just try it asshole!"

"Yeah right, bastard!" Claire popped back into the room to flick the demon off. Charles responded by blowing a kiss to her. She scowled at him.

A pointed look from Bobby told her to retreat to the kitchen. She sighed and raised her hands.

"We're goin'! We're going!" Bobby waited till he couldn't hear them walking down the steps before he asked a question.

"Why do you want them?" He started the star and was careful to keep a healthy distance from the circle of salt and the demon inside.

"You try to exorcise me and this man will die." Black alien eyes gloated at the sight of confusion in Bobby's face.

"Why?"

"You'll see," Charles smirked down at him. He crouched down and stared into Bobby's eyes, sending shivers through the man's arms and back. He flashed a pearly white smile. Bobby thought Charles' mouth looked an awful lot like a vicious dog's, ready to rip him to shreds.

The hunter finished his impromptu pentagram and rose to his feet. He glowered at the demon.

"I'll deal with you later."

"I'm looking forward to it," Charles retorted with sass. Bobby left the room and did not look back to see the demon's sneer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dean was relieving himself in some secluded bushes when his phone began to ring. He jumped a little when the cellular device vibrated against his thigh.

"Oh geez!" He exclaimed as he hastily finished up. He swiped his hands against his dirty jeans and then reached for his phone.

"Yo. Anna? What's up?" He asked, walking back to the car. The crunch of his boots on sticks and other debris alerted Sam of his arrival. The youngest Winchester looked on questioningly out the window of the car as his big brother continued talking.

"Yes Anna we finished the job." Dean then smirked in an obnoxious manner, which caused Sam to grow wary of what his brother was going to say next. "Yeah, your **boyfriend's **doing just dandy. Though he was crying last night because you didn't kiss him good bye."

"Dean! Shut up!" Sam cried from his seat. Dean scrambled away, grinning, as his brother exited the car. Sam however paused when he saw the indignant look on Dean's face.

"What did you call me? You little twerp! Just you wait till I get back to Bobby's! I do not sound like a twelve year old! You-What! -You just are-**shut up**!"

A highly flustered Dean snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket with an angry grunt. His eyebrows were furrowed with irritation as he stomped away to the driver's seat. Sam grinned. He couldn't wait to hear what rude things Anna had to say.

"Sooo," he began when he slid back into the car. He tried not to laugh at his brother's still very annoyed face. "What did she say?"

"Nothing important. I think she just called to give me a hard time. Which, she did **not** succeed in doing!" Dean stated using his index finger to violently accentuated his sentence. Sam nodded in support.

"Of course she didn't. You don't care about anything she said. Got it. So, what did she say?"

"Oh-the usual about rape, underage sex, and desperation. Y'know, nothing out of the ordinary from your sweet little Anna!" Dean groused, starting up the engine.

The phone rang again. Sam bit his lip as Dean took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel. Finally the elder brother ripped the phone out.

"What!" He snapped into the phone. As he listened his expression changed from annoyance to concern.

"We're coming. Just hang tight alright? Tell your cute, nice sister I say hi…. fine! **Please**, you little monster! There! I said it! Happy?" Glaring at the phone, he gave it to Sam.

"It wants to talk to you," he grumbled. With a slight smile, Sammy took the phone from his brother's hands.

"Hey." His voice was soft and Anna smiled brightly when she heard it.

"Hiya Sam. Miss you," answered Anna's voice. Dean notice Sam's eyes brighten as he held the phone to his ear.

"_At least she makes somebody sorta happy_," he thought to himself.

"I, uh, miss you guys too. So what's going on Anna?" Sam asked, ignoring the kissy faces Dean was making. The red head did not answer right away which worried Sam.

"Well…we have an unexpected visitor. But things are under control now Sam," Anna assured him in a calm voice. The calm voice and reassurance though, did not soothe him.

"What do you mean? Charles? Anna, is Charles there? He is! Where's Bobby? Anna, babe-Oh my God!" Sam closed his eyes and pinched his nose. Dean was hooting with laughter next to him. "Anna just please get Bobby!"

"Bobby? Is everyone alright? They are? Good. We'll be there soon." Sam hung up the phone and handed back to a gloating Dean silently.

"Babe?! I knew there was some sexual tension going on! Whew! Sammy boy you are in trouble now!" He burst out into a fresh new wave of laughter as he sped down the road.

"Dean…Shut up."


	20. When Life Gives You Hormones Make Babies

That night, Bobby and his newly added 'family members' were sitting at the kitchen table. Bobby's hat hung on top of his chair and the man's graying hair gleamed in the kitchen light. There were steaming plates of spaghetti placed before Anna and Claire, but Bobby's female company just poked at their food and continually glanced at each other. The girls were anxious, their eyes darting toward the stairs every time they thought they heard a sound.

"_There's a demon in our bedroom…and he's calmly eating spaghetti! That's not normal_," Claire thought. Her sister nodded in an absent fashion, as she was not really paying attention, while she nibbled away at a very long and sauce covered noodle. Bobby surveyed the pair for a moment before he folded his arms.

"Why aren't you two eating? The food ain't good?" He asked, huffing. Claire and Anna hurriedly assured him that his cooking was exquisite. He smirked at their apologetic faces.

"What's the matter then?" He inquired, rolling some the noodles around his fork. Blue and green eyes locked the moment he had finished speaking.

"_Should we tell him that having a demon upstairs is kinda creepy?_" Anna asked the blonde girl beside her.

"_Nah. He'll probably make us go read about defenses against evil or some weird, occult, mojo thingamagig if we complain. Y'know…that whole 'if you're bored why don't you clean your room' thing. But in this case it's 'if you're terrified out of your mind because of the evil incarnate upstairs why don't you go read some boring, old, dusty book?' Yeah, like that's gonna me feel better!'_"

Anna looked at Claire and then shook her head, laughing at the mental outburst. The blonde smiled back and raised her fork in a humorous salute.

"Nice rant," the red head complimented. Claire responded with a head nod and a smirk. "Why thank you Anna."

Bobby rubbed his forehead confused by the sisters' silent discussion.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" He exclaimed. He began thinking to himself that females were trickier to understand than most of the things he hunted.

"Nothing…and we're fine," Anna stated with a secretive grin. Claire tried to impress this fact upon Bobby by shoveling the spaghetti into her mouth.

"Slow down girl! It's not a race!" Bobby chastised her. The food got caught in her throat, causing her eyes to bulge, and she began to choke. Anna snorted, then slapped her sister's back.

"Niiice one," she teased. "You're smart, you know that?" She added with a mischievous grin.

"_I'm dying! Leave me alone!_" Claire protested pathetically, still trying to empty her throat the vile spaghetti. Bobby exhaled and rubbed rested his forehead against his index finger.

"What am I going to do with you girl?" He groaned.

Hacking the last bit of half chewed food back onto her plate, Claire gasped for air. She paid no attention to the chuckles around her while she grabbed her glass of water and took a large gulp.

"Finished?" Anna asked still grinning. Claire used the back of her hand to wipe the back of her hand and returned the grin rather sheepishly.

"Yeah…"

Bobby laughed at her before he mentioned that she ate like Dean. Claire and Anna exchanged questioning glances. The blonde finally pushed her hair out of her face and addressed their new father figure.

"I'm guessing that isn't a good thing then." Bobby took a drink from his beer before he said anything. Anna waited for him to speak; her interest had been piqued.

"Boy eats like a pig," Bobby informed the pair. Claire frowned, as she did not like being compared to a pig, while Anna nodded in agreement.

"Well that makes sense, since he **is** a total pig personality wise," she commented. Bobby snorted sardonically at her observation. He ate another forkful of spaghetti before he began to defend the younger man. He reached across the table and tapped Anna's forehead with his knuckles.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, but he's given up a lot. Let him be a little piggish," Bobby instructed. Claire smirked at her sister in triumph.

"_HAH!_ _Whatcha gotta say to that!_"

"_He's still gross Claire,_" Anna retorted. Both sisters stuck their tongues out at each other.

Bobby was eyeing Anna, who appeared to be annoyed, with a degree of sternness. Then, he stood to put his empty plate in the sink. Though he turned his head when he heard Anna speak to him.

"Speaking of the Winchesters…You think they'll actually be back tomorrow?" Bobby's eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"You better behave yourself Anna," warned the old man. He waggled a disapproving finger at the girls. "You too Claire."

"We will be angelic," Anna lied. Bobby saw the barely concealed glint of sprightly delight glowing from her eyes. Claire's expression was more demure, but he could see that she was also impatient for the brothers to return.

"Yeah right," scoffed Bobby. He turned back to the sink and let his shoulder sag just a tad. Of all the things to get stuck with…two sexually active young men, two hormonally charged young women, and a demon that wanted said hormonally charged young women. Everything was going to be just…_peachy_.


	21. Vroom! Vroom!

Dean and Sam pulled into the junkyard wearing very different expressions. Dean was grinning mockingly while his little brother sulked and refused to look at him.

"Sooo—whatcha gonna do with your girlfriend tonight?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sam denied. He sounded like a second grader; this only spurred Dean on.

"I think your down stairs brain says she is!" Dean teased in a singsong voice. Sam blushed. A lot.

"Dude! Enough with the down stairs brain! Anna was right! You are like a twelve year old!" Accused Sam, now glaring at the man beside him. Dean gasped.

"I can't believe you're whipped already!" He cried in mock horror. He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder with sympathetic eyes.

"We'll get through this." Sam shoved the offending hand away. He folded his arms and glowered out the window.

"Bite me, you asshole."

"Oh I would, but I believe the name 'Anna' is tattooed on your ass. In big, cursive letters."

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile….

"Did you hear them? Was that the whatchamacallit?" Claire asked, sticking her head up from her cereal bowl. Anna grinned and shook her head.

"No…That was me making noises! You jump every time!" She laughed, banging her spoon on the table in amusement. The blonde did not look amused.

"I hate you."

"No you don't!"

"Fine. I dislike you."

"Noooo-You love me and you know it!" Claire just glared and replied, "Save it for Sam."

Anna's eyebrows rose. Now it was Claire's turn to laugh.

"You want some ice for that burn?" Claire's laughter was cut short as Bobby entered the kitchen looking tired.

"Did I just hear one of you make a noise like an engine?" He asked dryly. Anna smirked.

"Noooooo."

"It was you wasn't it Anna?" Bobby questioned. Claire smugly continued to eat her cereal while her sister grinned innocently.

"Maaaaybe!" Her playful face beamed up at Bobby's haggard eyes.

"You two are insane," he announced. Anna pouted while her sister opened her mouth in protest, successfully losing a large amount of her breakfast. Bobby could only stare in wonder, though Anna didn't seem too surprised by her sister's klutziness.

"Why am I insane?" She cried, after she had mopped up her face.

"Obvious reasons," the man replied, turning to search the fridge for some kind of nourishment. All of a sudden, they heard the roar of an engine. Bobby paused and gazed at Anna over his shoulder.

"Did that come outta you?!" He exclaimed. Anna shook her head; her face had lit up dramatically.

"You're lying!" Claire cried as her sister rose from the table and looked out the window above the sink.

"I'm serious Claire. Do I look like… a car to you? I mean, come on!" Anna sighed, still peering out the window. A smile then spread across her face and she hastily put her hair up in a messy bun. Behind her, Claire was finally realizing that there was actually a car outside. (**A/N**: Now you have to remember…Not everyone's a morning person!)

Claire jumped up and ran to the door. She did not see Bobby's expression of confusion and slight embarrassment. The man quietly questioned her sister, "Is she wearing pants?"

Anna shook her head in a hopeless fashion.

"I don't think so."

Still unaware of the fact that she was pants-less, Claire pulled the door open and happily hopped down the porch steps. She waved at the incoming vehicle. Her sister appeared next to her and also waved.

/\/\/\/\

"Well we're back," Dean grinned as they pulled up and stopped in front of Bobby's home. A look of bemusement fell upon his face when he saw Claire exit the house. He nudged his brother.

"Hey Sammy…"

"What?" Sam asked in a grouchy voice.

"Look out your window. Something strike you about this picture?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just look." So Sam looked and immediately rested his head against his fingers. Dean started to roar with laughter as he emerged from the Impala. Sam followed his example, staring at the ground.

Claire stopped waving when she heard Dean's laugh and turned to her sister, as she was confused.

"What's so funny?" The poor girl asked. Anna put her arm around her sister's shoulder and said, "Look down hun."

"Huh?" Dean and Sam began approaching; one was grinning widely and the latter shook his shaggy mane to and fro.

"Just-Just look down," Anna advised. Claire slowly let her eyes travel downward. She saw her boy shorts, which were decorated with Johnny Depp's (**A/N**: No! We don't own him either! But we wish we diiiiid.) face, staring up at her. Her face blazed like Hellfire and her hands slapped themselves over her nice (in Dean's opinion) butt cheeks.

"I'm going to get some pants," she grumbled. Anna nodded as the blonde stomped back into the house. She then turned her attention to the brothers.

Dean and Sam finally stood before her. Dean chuckled and coughed, "Awkward!" Anna ignored him and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. The very tall man rubbed the small of her back as he returned the show of affection.

"Missed you," Anna smiled into his jacket. Sam squeezed her and asked, "Are you doing ok?"

"Mm-hmmm." She nuzzled his chest, causing his grin to widen into a beautiful smile.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes before making his way into the house.

"Hey Bobby! How's it going? Where's Underwear Girl?"

"Hi. In the living room," Bobby replied with a sigh. Snickering to himself, Dean stealthily approached the living room. He stuck his head into the doorway just in time to see Claire pulling her jeans up over Johnny Depp's face. He tiptoed up to the girl and snatched her off the floor.

"Thanks for the welcome show!" He cried as he spun her around the room.

"Aah! Put me down! Don't touch me!" She ordered.

"Hey! I thought you were happy to see me!" He crushed her in a big bear hug before setting her on the floor.

"Well I was until I made myself look like an idiot!" Claire moaned.

"Naah. You looked good to me."

"Great Dean. That means a lot," she replied sarcastically.

"I still think those panties make you look like that guy's bitch," Dean teased.

"Well I wanna be!" Claire huffed. Dean's hands slipped out to pull her towards him. He stared down at her and his eyebrows quirked in amusement.

"Really? When I'm around? Ya sure?" He asked, letting his fingers play with the hem of her shirt. He grinned broadly as her cheeks flushed.

"Well…Maybe I can make an exception," she answered. He was leaning dangerously close; their lips were almost touching, and then Bobby interrupted them with a grunt. (**A/N**: Damn Bobby. Terrible timing!)

"There's a demon upstairs you idjits. This ain't some kind of romance novel! Get yer hands off her Dean! I have to baby sit you too? Aw shit! Where are Anna and Sam? I swear if those two-"

"We're right here," Sam stated. Bobby, Claire, and Dean were greeted with the sight of the youngest Winchester and the redhead, whose shoulders were draped with Sam's massive arm.

"Good! Now stay where I can see you!" Bobby groused. "We've got work to do and I don't want to hear any funny noises!"

"But I do!" Dean proclaimed. Bobby silently cracked his knuckles against his head.

"Ow!"

"Idjit."


	22. Dean Dances And A Demon Disappears

Bobby made his way back into his kitchen, grumbling all the while, and extracted a small book full of Latin spells from his pantry. Turning, he ordered Sam and Dean upstairs.

"We're going to get rid of this pain in the ass. Unfortunately, there will still be some around here," he muttered, glaring pointedly at Dean, who looked offended. Anna and Claire smirked, but they also appeared shocked when Bobby raised his eyebrows at them also. "Don't think you two are a pair of angels either."

"Hey!" They protested in unison. Bobby ignored the ridiculous pair and faced the brothers. Sam detached himself from Anna, and then nodded to Dean. Bobby began to march up the stairs.

As Dean followed Sam and Bobby up he pouted.

"I'm not a pain in the ass. My ass is too good for this world," he stated with a growing grin. He paused, winked mischievously at Claire, before he proceeded to shake his booty. A wolf-whistle could be heard from above as Dean ended his performance.

"Dean, you're just too sexy," Sam drawled.

"Dean, you're just too stupid," remarked Anna. Her facial expression displayed weary skepticism.

"Sure, whatever Anna," Dean replied.

The group ascended the stairs and Bobby quickly told Claire and Anna to go to the opposite end of the hallway. The girls were about to protest, but seeing the serious look in Bobby's eye, did as they were told without complaint.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby, their supplies in tow, slowly approached the bedroom containing the demon. Claire and Anna huddled together at the end of the hallway. They were worried about the men who were about to attempt an exorcism on the demon that had turned their lives upside down.

The men entered the room and surrounded the irate demon. Charles was standing in the middle of the trap, glaring fiercely at the hunters. He would do anything in his power to get out of this and take those girls.

"You think you can beat me? A little salt and some symbols aren't going to hold me for long." he sneered as he said this, making the room shake.

"Uh huh, sure," Dean drawled, folding his arms. His listless attitude portrayed that this was all routine for him. Bobby calmly handed the book to Sam and took a flask of holy water out of his pocket. With an almost bored expression, he splashed the water in Charles' face.

Charles snarled and hissed in pain as steam began to rise from his cheeks. His eyes were burning with unconcealed frustration and rage.

"All I want is the girls. Give me them and I'll leave you alone," he offered. Sam's jaw set and opened the book of spells with much more force than was really necessary. He had already lost one woman he had cared about to a demon…He'd be damned if he let it happen again.

Anna and Claire's ultra-sensitive minds couldn't help but pick up the fierce protectiveness Sam was feeling at the moment. Claire smiled softly as she felt her sister grow warm at the sentiment Sam had for her.

"He really likes you if you haven't noticed," the blonde whispered. Anna smiled. Her eyes were shining.

"I really like him too." Anna then nudged her sister in the ribs. "And if I'm not mistaken that booty shake only proves that Dean likes you too."

Claire blushed a little.

"He does have a nice butt, doesn't he?"

Anna nodded her head in agreement.

"Ooh, here comes the good part," Claire said as they hear Sam chanting Latin down the hall.

In the bedroom Charles was twitching uncontrollably, trying to resist the pull of the words coming out of Sam's mouth.

"Those girls will be mine!" Charles shouted through gritted teeth. "One day you'll fail, and then I'll make them suffer!"

"You've already caused enough suffering for them," Dean growled, outraged, while Sam continued with the exorcism. "You're going back to hell, and there's no way you can stop it!"

Charles let out a frighteningly crazed laugh. Claire shuddered at the sound. Anna's face was incredibly pale, and she gripped Claire's hand.

"You think I'm the only one that wants those girls? You think getting rid of me will stop the problem?! I have friends _and_ enemies that want them almost as much as I do!"

"You're lying," Dean growled, seething now. He poured almost half of his holy water on Charles, making him scream in pain as he was drenched.

Through Sam's clenched lips the Latin syllables flowed, all the while causing Charles to twitch, growl, and hiss with ferocity. Anna squeezed Claire's hand, anxious for the completion of the exorcism. Sam's chanting voice grew in volume till he was almost shouting. Claire withdrew from her sister to slowly walk to the room. Her blue eyes were wide in fascination and slight fear.

The snake-like veins in Charles' forehead bulged from his head while he struggled against the spell. Suddenly, his head shot up to the ceiling; his mouth was open like a large, cavernous hole, emitting a scream that sounded far from human.

Claire found herself at a complete loss for words as she watched thick, black smoke bubble out of Charles' mouth. It fizzled down into the floor and her ears were filled with a loud rumbling noise that reminded her of thunder.

She stared in shocked at the floorboards; Sam, Dean, and Bobby waited for her reaction. Her head then snapped back up and she marched downstairs. Bobby frowned, looking at Dean for an explanation.

"Maybe she's hungry," he said with a shrug. Bobby snorted.

"Wouldn't surprise me none. Girl's finally rid of a demon and the first thing she thinks about is food."

However, Claire reappeared with no food, but a very confused little mind.

"Where'd he go?!" She exclaimed. Dean passed his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Sam, however, snorted and shook his head. Bobby just patted the girl on her shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Somebody check on that poor bum," was his parting message. He looked over his shoulder to see Sam checking the man's pulse. After that, he made eye contact with Anna, who was shivering in her corner.

"Is it done?" She barely squeaked out. Bobby couldn't help but feel an overwhelming awareness of the poor girl's pathetic-ness.

"Aw hun….You don't have to worry anymore," he assured her. He then enveloped her slight frame in his big arm and wrapped her in a teddy bear like hug.

"He's back where he belongs Anna. It's all over," Sam said, appearing behind them. Bobby opened his arms to let Sam take over the canoodling.

"That's right. It's all over."

The End


	23. From the Authors

Everyone….I apologize from the bottom of my heart that this chapter took so long. Gwlp93 and I are very, very sorry….We both hope you enjoyed this story and we want you all to know we've appreciated all your support and lovely messages!


	24. Such a Tease

Dearest faithful readers....or not so faithful ones...you know who you are!!

Anywhooo, we have some verrrry eeenteresting (think dracula accent) things we'd like to discuss wit choo (dawg). How would you feel if we had two certain girls hijack a certain black Impala with a certain almostnaked man (who happens to own the car) running after them, very hilariously. Lets just say he could only grab a dish towel before running after his precious baby. Mmmmmm....did that catch your attention, cause we're certainly drooling...

Some other things for your consideration: hair changes, angry parents conversing via wiji (how the heck is that spelled??) board, two very drunken teenaged girls (HILARIOUS!!), practical joke wars, and hormones going absolutely nuts (hehe...nuts...).

Now please consider these things we have offered and grace us with your opinions on previously stated scenarios. PLEASE! We are unsure if you would like us to continue, and if you would like us to, please don't hesitate to say so....no seriously, PLEASE tell us to keep going if you would like us to.

Your devoted authors,

us.


	25. The Saga Continues

Dean sat on the bed while waiting for the former host of Charles to awaken from his state of unconsciousness on his chair. His ears perked up when the man began moaning.

"Hey-hey, you alright?" Dean asked rather gruffly. He wasn't being mean. He'd just been through this routine countless times. The pale man grimaced and rubbed his face. He looked at Dean with weary eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"It's gone now isn't it." A statement, not a question.

"Yup. Son of a bitch is probably cooking quite nicely now. Speaking of cooking, are you hungry? We've actually got dinner ready if ya want some," Dean offered. A weak smile flew to (human) Charles' lips.

"I'm starving," he said. Dean nodded.

"Good, cuz so am I and it took your ass forever to wake up."

The hunter rose from the bed, helped the man stand, and promptly bounded for the stairs. Charles came after him, walking like a normal person. He came down the stairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen awkwardly. He hadn't been…well…'himself' in a long time. Seeing Anna and Claire giving him weird stares didn't make him feel anymore at home either.

"Um. Hi. Sorry about…whatever the bastard did. I don't really have a clear picture," he apologized, his eyebrows coming together guiltily. Sam and Bobby assured him that he wasn't to blame and that anyone can be possessed. Claire also shrugged and told him, "It's not your fault. Here, come eat." She then added with a grin, "Anna made _real_ mac and cheese. The outta the box kind isn't good enough for her. She's kind of a brat. You'll find that out real soon."

"Loser," Anna replied, smacking her sister's arm. Claire flinched and mouthed, "See?"

Charles gave a soft smile as a reply. Then he sat down with the girls and hunters to eat. It was a startling surprise to him that he hadn't eaten food for years.

The next morning Bobby and Sam took Charles into town to help him find some of his family. By the afternoon they had him booked for an airplane ride to Tallahassee and were rid of him. Hunters….brusque and efficient, unless Dean was placed into the equation and women were involved. While Bobby and Sam were gone he was having quite a time of it, being the only testosterone filled male in a house with two very lovely ladies.

"Aaaaaah. Just the way I like it. Me surrounded by cars, and you to make me sandwiches," he teased Claire.

"Dean, for the last time, I am not making you a sandwich," she told him offhandedly. Dean gave her his best puppy dog stare before ever so slightly giving her a once over. Claire was sitting on the railing of the porch and was well aware that her tank top was tight and that her shorts were short. (A/N: Oh you skanky chica ;D )

"_Are you two flirting again?_" Anna interrogated from the living room. She was reading about Irish folk lore and found it fascinating, but she was still determined to harass her sister.

Claire responded to her as she stuck her chin out stubbornly toward Dean, who smirked and placed his large hands on the unoccupied railing on either side of her thighs.

"_Ummmm….weren't you reading? There's nuttin' going on out here!_"

"Really? You won't make me a sandwich? But I'm your biggest karaoke fan!" He declared. She narrowed her eyes at him, scrunching up her face in mock annoyance.

"Don't you insult my singing!" She commanded.

Dean laughed. "It was actually pretty good," he confessed. Claire was flattered and smiled.

"Was it? I felt so stupid up there!" She laughed. Dean nodded his head.

"It sounded nice. And you were just fun to watch too," he added slyly. She tilted her head with a bashful air, her blonde hair falling a bit in front of her face. Dean then leaned in as he looked her in the eyes….and rubbed his nose against hers.

Claire laughed again and tried to stretch away, but Dean snatched her up, kissing her cheek. The different octaves of their laughter mixed together and Claire thought it sounded nice.

"_Heh-heh…Guess who just got kissed by a hot stud?_" She bragged to her sister.

"_It's still rape Claire. Even if we are legally dead._"

"_Um, ok buzz kill. We're __dead__. We can screw who ever the hell we want! WHOO-WHOO!"_

"IT'S STILL RAPE, DEAN!" Anna shouted. Both Claire's and Dean's faces fell. Dean put Claire down on her feet to rest his hands against the open window frame and put his head inside.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME A RAPIST!"


	26. Beat a Boy Day

Anna promptly entered the kitchen and smiled in a far too nice manner at Dean, who still had his head stuck through the window. She bent down and snickered, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I tell you the truth?"

Dean countered with his very own sugary sweet smirk.

"Well Anna," he declared. "Looks like you're going to have to lay off the make out sessions with Sam in my car then!"

Anna glared at him before she tweaked his nose. Hard. Dean jerked up and away to escape the nose pulling, and, unfortunately for him, smashed the back of his head on the window frame.

"Damn it!" He yelled. Claire's eyes got big, and she rushed over to guide him away from the attacking window while Anna howled with laughter. She had fallen onto the floor and was nearly shaking.

"_OH MY GOD! THAT was funny! You should have seen his face! I'm gonna pee my pants!" _

Claire held onto Dean's shoulders as he was doubled over holding his head. She looked in at her sister and scolded the red head.

"C'mon Anna! Be nice!"

"I-hahaha-I'm sorry! That was just so funny!" Anna cried, still laughing. She leaned down on the window sill, observing the wounded hunter with amusement. Dean's nostrils flared and he whirled around to face her, pointing his index finger. His eyes were bulging.

"You! You are a little…" He tightened his lips, curled his hand into a fist, and stomped away. Claire slowly turned to stare at her sister in wonderment.

"Really, Anna? He just saved us from a demon!" She snapped. Anna frowned and stuck her chin into her palm.

"_Apologize__,_" Anna heard her sister growl in her head. Her eyes trailed from her annoyed sister to the irate man (who was still stomping away).

"I'm sorry Dean!" She called after him. He kept stomping. Claire folded her arms across her chest.

"No more rape jokes."

"Aw c'mon!" Anna pleaded. "He gets so annoyed! It's hilarious!"

She met Claire's authoritative glare and sighed.

"Fiiiiiine. You win."

"Thank you."

At that moment Bobby and Sam pulled up in one of Bobby's rusty, rundown automobiles (A/N: Why doe no one use that word anymore? It's so much fun!) Anna smiled at them as Claire waved.

"Is he all taken care of?" Anna inquired. Sam stepped up the porch steps, nodding; Bobby followed him holding a bag of groceries.

"Where's Dean? For Cris' sakes, tell me he didn't leave you two alone. I'm surprised my house is still standing," he grumbled. Claire smirked before she stealthily planted a kiss on his cheek. He sputtered with surprise and pleasure at the warm welcoming.

"Nice to see you too, Bobby or daddy or whatever I'm calling you now," she teased. Anna beckoned Sam down to her level. He leaned down, bemused-and then surprised-when she grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave him a kiss.

Bobby's foot then connected with the back of Sam's knee, sending Sam's big head into Anna's face.

"Hey! None of that!" Bobby barked. He then marched into the house muttering something about "frisky idjits."

"Ow!" The frisky idjits unanimously complained. Claire snickered.

"Serves you right," she jeered before following Bobby inside. Anna turned over her shoulder and glowered at her sister.

"Sorry," Sam sheepishly said. Anna waved it off with one hand while rubbing her sore head with the other. She tried to smile, but it looked more like the pained grimace it really was.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled/grimaced. She straightened up then and began to help Bobby unload groceries. Sam watched for her a moment before he pivoted around to look out at the dusty junkyard. He saw Dean skulking against the hood of the Impala. Sighing wearily, Sam went over to investigate why Dean was pouting like a thirteen year old girl.

It didn't take Sam very long to reach his brother; his gargantuan legs could cover an immense amount of ground very quickly. He stood in front of him and asked, "What's up, Dean?"

"Your _girlfriend_ is evil," he told Sam, not bothering to keep the edge out of his voice. Sam raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Why?" He questioned. Dean looked up at him then; he was beginning to get a strange glint in his eyes and his lips curled up into a foxish grin.

"So you're not denying it huh? You into still-illegal girls, Sammy?" He inquired. Sam's expression went dead line, and he turned on his heel and headed back to the house taking large, quick strides so Dean had to trot to keep up.

"Little, _illegal_, red heads turn you on Sammy boy? Damn, you're getting kinky in your old age!" Dean hooted. Sam stopped abruptly to smack him in a gut.


End file.
